Course contre la vie Partie1
by Mylittleworldandmydreams
Summary: 2016, une épidémie se répend partout dans le monde, transformant petit à petit la population en mort-vivant. Ginger, une adolescente française de 16 ans, tente de continuer à vivre dans ce nouveau monde, après avoir vu sa famille mourir. Entouré d'un groupe de survivants, ils essayent de survivre malgré la faim, le froid, les morts et les tensions... [EN PAUSE]
1. Prologue

**Hey !**

**Je reposte le prologue de ma fic "Course contre la vie", mais avec quelques modifications et corrigée !**

**Des milliers de merci à C.M Jouve, ma beta (applaudissez-la, sans elle, les fautes d'orthographes vous auraient brûler les yeux !).**

**Merci également à Gaonyx d'avoir lu la fic.**

**Puis voilà, bonne lecture (le chapitre 1 devra bientôt arriver)**

* * *

Prologue

La porte s'ouvre et une jeune femme entre, un Beretta dans les mains pointé devant elle. Après avoir regardé à gauche et à droite, elle avance, toujours sur ses gardes. Derrière elle, un jeune garçon porte une fille à peine plus âgée que lui. Sa tête se balance de droite à gauche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle est inconsciente. Arrive ensuite une autre jeune fille, qui porte un sac sur ses épaules et une petite fille d'à peine deux ans dans ses bras. Enfin, un autre garçon, qui marche à reculons, pointe son arc, sa flèche prête à tirer et porte lui aussi des sacs.

Le garçon à l'arc referme la porte tandis que la fille évanouie est allongé sur un canapé, présent dans un peu plus loin dans la pièce. L'autre fille, pose l'enfant sur le tapis et celle-ci observa la pièce en silence. Ils sont six, agés entre deux à vingt ans. Certains viennent de se rencontrer, d'autres se connaissent déjà. La plus grande grimpa à l'étage, son arme toujours pointée devant elle.

La fille évanouie a le visage caché par ses longs cheveux, de couleur châtain clair, elle n'a pas plus de seize ans. L'autre fille a le même âge qu'elle mais est légèrement plus jeune de quelques mois. Elle a des cheveux plus court et un peu plus foncé, avec des lunettes. Celle-ci surveille la petite, qui piaille tranquillement, se souvenant à peine de ce qu'elle avait vu, il y a quelques minutes. Le garçon à l'arc, un grand blond de quinze ans, compte ce qu'il lui reste de flèches, tandis que le dernier, à peine plus jeune, caresse les cheveux de la fille évanouie, tout en jetant des coups d'œil dans les escaliers.

La plus âgée descend du premier étage et parle au plus jeune garçon :

-C'est bon, j'ai fait le tour, il n'y a personne ! T'as eu le temps de prendre des armes ?

-Romain a pris son arc, y a ton Berreta et l'armscor d'Emma.

-Je ne sais pas si on aura assez de balles... Tu sais chez qui on est ?

-Euh...Je sais pas trop...j'ai pas vraiment fait attention chez qui on entrait...

-Moi, je sais ! Dit la nommée Emma. On est dans l'ancienne maison de Mathilde.

-De qui ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Mathilde ! Répéta le garçon. Elle a fait du théâtre avec nous il y a presque 1 an et elle a déménagée !

-Ah ...

-Et qui habitait là avant qu'on arrive ? Demande Emma.

-Un couple avec deux enfants.

Emma et le jeune garçon écarquillent les yeux, étonnés.

-Je...je suis allé dans les chambres...et dans l'une d'elles...c'était une chambre de bébé...

Il eut un silence gênant. Seul la petite fille gazouille dans le salon, surveillé Romain. L'autre jeune fille est toujours évanouie.

-Tous cela à cause d'elle...Soupire l'aînée.

-Arrête de dire des conneries Clo ! Gin n'y est pour rien ! S'exclame le plus jeune.

La fameuse Clo lève les yeux en l'air.

-Attention, murmure Romain, y en a un qui passe...

Le groupe s'écarte des fenêtres, Emma prit la petite dans sa bras et mit une main sur sa bouche en la rassurant.

Lentement, un corps humain à moitié décomposé, marche devant l'habitation, ses pieds traînant sur le sol...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey !**

**Voilà ENFIN le premier chapitre de la fic ! Et j'ai déjà eu 34 vues avec le prologue, perso j'en suis fière ^^**

**Merci à C.M Jouve (tu gères comme beta) et Gaonyx, qui fut la première à l'avoir lut. **

**Réponse à la review de SameHeart :** ** Bah merci ! Pour l'orthographe, remercie surtout ma beta C.M Jouve. J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**Quelques jours plus tôt**_

Le bordel, juste le gros bordel. Les klaxons retentissent de partout, on voit partout de nombreuses personnes sortir dehors pour voir ce qui se passe parce que plus rien n'avance. Mon père soupire pour la énième fois tandis que ma mère essaye de le calmer :

-C'est normal qu'il y a du monde, on veut tous partir d'ici !

-Coincé au centre ville, on n'ira pas bien loin !

-Franck, on n'y peut rien ! Dés que la circulation redeviendra normale, on pourra partir et être en sécurité !

-Putain... Mais arrêtez de klaxonner, on va les attirer ! S'énerva mon père sur les voitures de devant.

-Franck ! Chut ! Les enfants !

Je soupire, je ne suis plus une gamine, j'ai seize ans, mon frère Liam et ma sœur Céline en ont dix-sept et on est au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde, maintenant !

Je m'appelle Ginger, mais appelez moi Gin, c'est mieux. Comme pas mal de fille, je n'aime pas mon prénom donc je le modifie légèrement. J'ai donc 16 ans, j'adore le théâtre, je suis au lycée, j'ai des amies, un petit copain, bref une vie normale s'offrait à moi...jusqu'à que la maladie soit découverte.

Il y a quelques mois, des chercheurs américains ont réussi à faire le vaccin contre un cancer qui donnait des tumeurs au cerveau. Le premier patient humain a été guérit miraculeusement et très vite. Évidemment, le vaccin fut propagé à travers le monde car chacun voulait cette guérison miraculeuse... s'ils savaient...

Quelques semaines plus tard, le premier patient qui avait reçu le vaccin, mourut. Selon la presse, il est mort dans des circonstances inexplicables. Pour certains, c'était juste de la malchance mais pour d'autre, c'était le vaccin qui avait échoué. Et c'est cette deuxième catégorie qui avait raison. D'autres patients ayant prit le vaccin moururent à leur tour. Et pire encore, ils revenaient à la vie, mais ils n'étaient plus comme avant. Ils se contentaient de marcher, à moitié décomposer, sans parler, sans se souvenir de leurs vies d'avant. Dés qu'ils croisait un être humain, il se précipitaient sur lui et le déchiquetaient.

Le vaccin fut interdit trop tard, seulement un mois après cette vague de mort qui gagnait tous l'Amérique, puis l'Europe, l'Asie et finalement tous les continents. Chaque jour, des morts reviennent et dès qu'ils vous mordent ou vous griffent, c'est fini pour vous.

Le président prit la décision que les habitants des petites villes, devaient partir dans les grandes villes, excepté Paris qui ne pouvaient plus accepter personne à cause du nombre en masse d'habitants qui se sont réfugiés ici après le début de l'épidémie, pour être en sécurité.

Mais aujourd'hui, je crois que c'est presque toute la ville qui a décidé de partir ! On était coincé en face de l'église, la voiture chargé de sac de vêtements, de nourriture et d'un peu d'affaire personnel.

Quelqu'un toqua contre la vitre de mon père, mon père la baissa et pencha la tête.

-Oui ?

Le monsieur lui glissa quelques mots puis il s'éclipsa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda mon frère.

-Que le bouchon devrait rester pendant plus d'une heure d'après lui et qu'on doit être patient.

Soupir collectif, ça fait déjà une demi-heure qu'on attendant et mon père a eu le temps de couper le moteur depuis un moment ! Je commence à avoir les jambes engourdies et je m'ennuie !

-Je peux sortir dehors marcher un peu ? J'ose demander.

-Moi aussi ! Ajoute ma sœur.

Mes parents se regardèrent.

-Je viens avec vous, conclue ma mère, mais on ne reste pas loin de la voiture !

-Ok, dit ma sœur.

Je détache ma ceinture et ouvre la portière. Enfin un peu d'air frais ! J'essaye de voir s'il n'y a personne que je connais comme autres personnes qui sont sortit de leur voitures. On marcha un peu, vers le gymnase, en s'éloignant un peu de cette file de voiture. Un groupe de personnes s'était rassemblés plus loin et semblait distribué des boissons.

-Eh maman ? Ce serait pas Syrine là-bas ? Demande ma sœur en pointant quelqu'un d'un peu plus loin.

-Ah oui ! Syrine ! Syrine !

Syrine se retourne et vient nous voir avec le sourire. Elle est avec sa petite fille, Célia qui vient d'avoir deux ans.

-Bonjour, vous aussi vous partez ?

-Eh oui ! Dit ma mère après lui avoir fait la bise. Quel bazar ! Si ça continue, on devra dormir ici !

-J'espère que non. Ça va les filles ?

Syrine est notre voisine. Elle a à peine trente ans et elle a une petite fille, Célia que nous gardons souvent. Syrine a de beaux cheveux bruns, lisse. La petite Célia a deux couettes, des cheveux châtains foncés bouclé et des yeux noirs.

-Il est où Zyed ? Demande maman.

-Dans la voiture. Et Franck aussi ?

-Oui, avec Liam. Tu comptes aller où ?

-A Roissy pour aller dans ma famille en Tunisie. Et vous ?

-Chez mes parents, à Troyes.

Pendant qu'elles discutent, je remarque quelque chose d'étrange. J'entends un cri, puis deux, puis des dizaines!Au loin, je vois des gens rentrer dans leurs voitures en paniquant.

-Euh, maman, c'est quoi ça, là-bas ? J'ose demander.

Les deux femmes se tuent et regardent dans la direction que je montre.

-Oh mon dieu, ce ne serait pas... Commence Syrine.

-Oh non, ils arrivent ! Il faut partir ! S'exclama ma mère.

-Qui ? Les morts ? Sursauta ma sœur.

Mais il était trop tard, je commence à les apercevoir et quelques uns commencent à rentrer dans des voitures. En voyant cela, ma mère, Céline et moi, sommes accourus jusqu'à la nôtre, suivit de Syrine et de sa fille mais on était encore loin...trop loin pour empêcher un des morts d'entrer dans notre voiture...

-NON !

Je mis automatiquement mes mains sur mes yeux. De loin, je vis du sang gicler sur la vitre de notre voiture. Je sentis les bras de ma mère m'entourer avec ceux de ma sœur, puis les sanglots arrivèrent...

Syrine trembla et Célia commença à pleurer.

-Il faut que j'y aille ! S'exclame Syrine. Zyed... il doit m'attendre !

J'enlève mes mains et vois ma mère qui secoue la tête.

-On ne peut plus rien faire, Syrine... Ils sont trop proches maintenant...

-Non non ! Il est encore là ! Je le sais ! Sanglote Syrine.

Un hurlement la fait taire et quelqu'un me percuta. Sous le choc, je tombe avec elle.

-Aie !

-Oh pardon, je...Ginger ? Fait la personne.

-Emma ?

Oui, c'était bien elle. C'est une amie à moi, très gentille et d'un ordinaire enthousiaste et sérieuse. Mais là, seule la panique s'affichait sur son visage.

-Que fais-tu là ? Je demande.

-A ton avis ?! J'essaye de me cacher ! Je voulais me cacher à la mairie mais... ils sont partout !

-Merde, panique ma mère, où nous cacher alors ?

-L'église ! S'écrie ma sœur ! Il y a une cave avec deux petites fenêtres, on peut y rentrer par là !

-Tu crois ? Demande Syrine.

-On a plus le temps de réfléchir, s'exclame ma mère, allons vite AAAAAAAAAAAH !

-MAMAN !

Mais il était déjà trop tard, deux morts s'étaient précipité sur ma mère et l'un lui mordait le coup et l'autre le bras.

-Maman !

-Vi...vite...courrez...

-Non, hors de question ! Je hurle.

-Ginger, Céline ! Partez ! Maintenant ! C'est trop tard pour moi !

Et on obéit, suivit d'Emma et de Syrine, toujours avec Célia dans les bras. On arriva finalement devant les fenêtres de l'église, l'une était légèrement entrouverte. Je m'accroupis et l'ouvre complètement.

-Attendez ! Je dis aux autres.

Je me glissa dans l'ouverture rapidement. La salle était humide mais on ne pouvait pas faire nos difficiles !Une fois à l'intérieur, Syrine s'accroupit et me donne Célia.

-Prend soin d'elle, d'accord ?

-Promis !

Puis j'aide Emma a descendre.

-A toi Céline ! Je lance à ma sœur.

-J'arrive !

Mais alors que la moitié de son corps était passé par la fenêtre, elle pousse un hurlement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ma...ma jambe...On m'a...mordue...

Puis j'entends un cri de douleur de Syrine qui résonne ce qui fait pleurer à nouveau Célia et me fais comprendre que c'était trop tard pour elles... Je pris les bras de ma sœur et les serra contre moi.

-Ginger, lâche-la ! Ils arrivent !

Elle avait raison, j'aperçois une paire de jambe qui s'approche dangereusement de la fenêtre.

-GINGER ! Panique Emma.

-Non, non je ne peux pas ! J'ai déjà perdu mon frère et mes parents ! Je ne veux pas perdre ma sœur !

-Ginger, on n'a pas le choix !

-Ginger lâche-moi ! Crie Céline. C'est trop tard pour moi, veille sur Célia et Emma !

-Non Céline !

Elle poussa un nouveau cri de douleur et je vis une main d'un des morts s'approcher de la fenêtre.

-Ginger ! Vite !

-Je...je suis désolé Céline ! Je t'aime !

Je la regarde une dernière fois puis je la repousse de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, que je referme aussitôt.

Je m'accroupis brusquement contre le mur, hurlant de désespoir, la tête dans les bras. Emma s'assoit à côté de moi, Célia dans ses bras.

-Gin, je t'en supplie, calme-toi, tu vas les attirer...

Je me tus un instant et j'entendis des coups contre la vitre. Essayant de me convaincre que c'était bien les morts et non ma sœur ou même Syrine, je me boucha les oreilles et recommence à pleurer, mais en silence. Pendant des longues minutes, je ne fais que pleurer, avec Célia. Emma, de ce que je peux voir, essayait de calmer la petite.

Puis, une fois calmé, je vois les yeux rouges d'Emma. Célia hoquette, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est quoi déjà son prénom ? Demande Emma, la voix cassé.

-Célia... Elle a eu deux ans en janvier, donc il y a trois mois*...

-Ah...

Elle me la passe et je la vois enlever une arme de sa poche arrière, qu'elle pose par terre.

-Où tu as eu ça ? Je m'exclame.

-C'était à mon beau-père...

Elle se tut pendant un long instant.

-On avait prévu également de partir aujourd'hui...On venait à peine de sortir de la ville quand les bouchons ont commencé. Enzo, mon demi-frère a voulu sortir après plus d'un quart d'heure d'attente. Mon beau-père m'a donné son armscor et m'a dit « Tu es responsable de lui donc surveille-le bien ! ». On a marché un peu puis on a voulu revenir dans la voiture mais...ils sont arrivés... Je lui ai pris la main et on a courut, puis, il y en a un qui lui a attrapé le bras. J'ai pris mon arme et je l'ai pointée devant le mort... Enzo criait, pleurait mais... j'ai jamais pu tirer... J'étais paralysée et il est mort...devant mes yeux. Il avait que six ans...je n'ai pas pu...le protéger...

Et elle fondit en larmes, en enlevant ses lunettes. Je m'approche et la prends entre mes bras, en même temps que Célia.

-Je ne veux plus jamais toucher une arme de ma vie !

Je n'ai rien répondu et j'ai pleurée avec elle. Pendant longtemps...

* * *

Il a du se passer deux ou trois heures avant que nous nous décidons à nous lever. Emma ouvre légèrement la fenêtre :

-Alors ? Je demande. Tu vois quelque chose ?

-Du sang... et des corps...

-Ah...Tu crois qu'on peut sortir ?

-Je crois que oui, ils sont partis...

Elle se hisse puis sortie par la fenêtre de la pièce.

-Ça va...il n'y a plus personne...de vivant en tous cas...

-Ok, je te rejoint avec la petite. Tu la prends ?

Elle se baisse et l'attrape. Puis elle m'aide à mon tour. Une fois debout, elle me la redonne.

-Surtout, ne regarde pas trop à droite...chuchote Emma. Ça ne te plairait pas...Également pour Célia...

-Ah...tu as toujours ton arme ?

-...Oui, tu peux le prendre, s'il te plaît ? Je ne veux pas tirer avec !

-Ok mais peux-tu reprendre Célia ?

-Bien sûre.

Je lui redonne Célia qui semblait être un peu calmé de sa crise de larme et Emma me tend son arme.

-Et...qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je demande.

-Bah...on devrait...prendre...nos affaires ?

Après tout, que pouvons-nous faire d'autres ? On ne peut pas rester là. Personne de l'État risquait de venir ici...

-Euh...ok, répond Emma. Allons-y !

Et on se dirige vers le centre ville.

Des corps, du sang... C'est horrible, j'évitais de respirer par le nez et je serrai de plus en plus l'arme d'Emma. Emma s'approche de la voiture où j'étais installée quelques heures auparavant et regarde à l'intérieur.

-Ils y sont...encore ? J'ose.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ils sont...morts ?

-Je crois mais, vu leurs...états...ils risquent de se...réveiller...Ils ne sont pas touchés à la tête...donc ...

-...

-Tu veux...qu'on...abrège leurs souffrances ?

-Oui... Je veux le faire moi-même.

-Quoi ?!

Mais je la rejoins devant la voiture et ouvre la portière.

L'odeur y était irrespirable, les corps étaient déchiquetés, surtout au niveau du ventre. Je luttais contre des hauts le cœur.

-Ginger, tu crois vraiment pouvoir faire ça ?

-Je n'ai pas envie que Liam et mon père deviennent des...monstres...

-Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ?

-Non. Je dois le faire !C'est ma famille...

-Tu ne veux pas...qu'on les sortent ?

-Si, il vaut mieux...

Je pris les pieds de mon père et essayais de le déplacer. Emma essaye de m'aider mais elle portait Célia donc elle ne pouvait pas vraiment m'aider.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Liam et mon père sont étendus derrière la voiture. Emma me regarde avec beaucoup de tristesse.

-Prête ?

J'acquiesce.

Alors elle s'accroupit et boucha les oreilles de Célia.

Un coup. Et un deuxième.

Ça y est, c'était fini. Emma me prends dans ses bras et me serre très fort contre elle tandis que je lutte contre les larmes.

-Tu te sens capable de le faire pour ta mère, ta sœur et ta voisine ?

-Je crois...en attendant, peux-tu ouvrir le coffre de la voiture et voire si on peut pas prendre des trucs ? Les clés sont encore à l'intérieur... On ferra pareil pour toi et Célia.

-Ok...hurle si tu as besoin d'aide !

Et je suis partis. J'ai repéré ma mère assez vite. J'essayais de ne pas vomir en voyant son corps et j'ai tiré une balle dans la tête. Puis je suis retourné vers l'église.

Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus horrible, entre ma sœur qui avait une jambe sans chair et le dos déchiqueté, ou Syrine, le ventre tellement déchiqueté que ses tripes étaient rependus au sol.

Une balle dans la tête. Puis une autre.

Si je le pouvais, j'aurai fait un enterrement, mais je ne peux pas parce qu'il y a Emma et que j'ignore où les enterrer. Alors, je me contente de les regarder une dernière fois.

Quand je reviens, Emma était en train de fouiller dans un sac.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ? Je demande.

-J'ai trouvé de la nourriture, de l'eau et je cherche tes vêtements ou celle de ta sœur. Au faite, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait arrêter de tirer ? Ça pourrait les attirer...

-Pas faux. A partir de maintenant, faut trouver qu'on trouve un couteau ou un autre truc...

-Oui, faut aussi chercher des vêtements pour la petite et...elle mange comme nous où elle mange encore dans des petits pots ?

-Ça, j'en sais rien ! Il faut aussi trouver des fringues pour toi !

-Ah...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est juste que...tu vois...là-bas, il y a...

-Ah oui...Tu voudras que je le fasse ?

-Je ne sais pas...

Elle jette un coup d'œil pour voir si Célia était toujours là puis elle continue de chercher dans les valises.

J'en pris le moins possible, mais il y avait quand même deux pantalons, trois t-shirts, deux gilets et quatre paires de chaussettes et de sous-vêtements. Au pire, j'essayerais de partager avec Emma puisqu'on fait la même taille. Emma prenait la nourriture et l'eau. Avant de partir, je glisse dans mon sac trois dernières choses, ma brosse à cheveux, un livre et la photo du porte-feuille de ma mère. Celle qui date de l'année dernière, où on apparaît tous les cinq : mes parents, mon frère, ma sœur et moi. Et après un dernier regard, je quitte la voiture.

Dans la voiture de Célia, on aperçut vite le corps de Zyed, Emma trouva un tournevis dans la voiture d'à côté et me le donne. Je l'ai tué en laissant échapper une larme tandis qu'Emma emmène Célia près du coffre en lui cachant les yeux. Dans le coffre, il y n'y a pas grand chose.

-Parce qu'ils pensaient être en sécurité là-bas et donc avoir de la nourriture, pensais-je.

On a pris quelques vêtements pour la petite, j'ai également prit une de ses peluches, une peluche Minnie, une de ses préférés vu que je la voyais souvent avec. J'ai également cherché des photos dans la boite à gants ou dans le portefeuille. Heureusement, il y en avait une, prit quelques mois avant, à son deuxième anniversaire, avec elle et ses parents. Je l'ai glissé dans la poche de ma veste puis on est partie. Plus on avançait, plus Emma tremblait.

On a fini par y arriver, du moins, c'est ce que j'ai compris en voyant Emma s'arrêter devant une voiture blanche, avec une trace de sang.

-C'est ici, hein Emma ? Emma ?

Mais elle ne regardait pas la voiture, elle regarde quelque chose à côté. C'était un petit corps, les vêtements remplit de sang. J'osai me rapprocher.

-Enzo, gémit Emma.

Je préfère ne pas détailler comment était le corps. C'était juste...horrible...juste horrible...

Emma pleurait. Célia commençait à faire de même et si ça continuait, j'en ferrais de même. Mais le temps presse, lui ou d'autres morts risquaient de se réveiller ou pire, les morts de tout à l'heure risquaient de revenir avec le bruit qu'on fait.

Je m'approche vers lui, le tournevis a la main mais Emma m'arrête.

-Non attends ! Laisse-moi...lui dire au revoir...

Je recule et elle se penche vers lui et pour l'embrasser sur le front.

-Au revoir...Enzo... Je suis désolé, pour tout. J'espère que tu me pardonnera...

Puis elle se relève, les larmes aux yeux. Puis tout à coup, une main lui attrape la jambe !

-Aaaah !

-Oh mon dieu ! Ton frère !

Je n'ai jamais vu un mort revenir à la vie. A la télé, ils ont voulu nous épargner ça parce que c'était affreux. Maintenant je comprends mieux. Le corps du frère d'Emma essayait de se relever et avec des gémissements affreux, il commençait à rapprocher sa bouche, qui essayait de mordre.

-Non Enzo ! Lâche-moi ! C'est moi, Emma !

-Emma arrête ! Essaye de le repousser ! Il n'est plus lui même !

-Enzo, c'est moi ! C'est ta sœur ! S'il te plaît, lâche-moi !

-Emma !

Et je n'ai plus eu le choix, j'ai bondi et je lui est planté le tournevis dans l'œil. Deux fois. Il la lâche et s'écroule, le tournevis toujours dans l'œil. Emma resta interdite quelques secondes puis elle m'attrapa et me plaqua au sol.

-Emma !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?! Il était revenu !

-Il allait te mordre !

-Non, il allait revenir ! Il était revenu et il aurait été comme avant !

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible ! Il est mort, Emma ! On ne pouvait plus rien faire !

Elle me lâche et s'assoit sur le sol. Célia était à côté de moi et pleurait très fort.

-Je...commence Emma. Je...je suis désolé je...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

-Ce n'est rien, j'aurais réagis pareille si...

La fin de ma phrase meurt dans le silence. Emma reste quelques instants à fixer le sol puis elle se relève en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Allons-y, finissons-en et quittons cette endroit !

Elle prend Célia et commence à partir. Je me suis donc relevée et j'ai enlevée en grimaçant le tournevis de l'œil de son frère. Je l'ai essuyé sur son t-shirt et je suis vite partit avant que mes émotions reprenne le dessus.

La voiture d'Emma était un peu plus loin. En sortant de la ville, je me suis rendue compte de l'ampleur du désastre. Une queue interminable de voiture, qui venait également de la ville d'en face, se mélangeaient à la file. On voyait des corps au pied des voitures, du sang sur les vitres... Mais le pire, c'était le silence. Pas un oiseau, pas un souffle de vent, pas une voix sauf quelques mots incompréhensible de Célia. C'est presque comme si on avait coupé le son.

-Dépêchons-nous, je dis à Emma.

Elle acquiesce sans me regarder puis ouvre la portière de sa voiture qu'elle referme aussitôt.

-Attends, à l'intérieur...il y a...je ne peux pas...

-Ah...Je vais le faire...

Tournevis à la main, je m'approche de la voiture. Encore une fois, je refais cette acte horrible. Avant cela, je n'avais vu qu'une fois la mère et le beau-père d'Emma. Pendant ce temps, Emma me tourne le dos, serrant fort la petite Célia.

Puis on a sortit les corps et on commence à fouiller la voitures. Emma a immédiatement prit une photo de sa famille qui était dans le portefeuille de sa mère. J'ai pris le peu de nourriture qu'il y a et Emma ajoute quelques vêtements. Puis on a fait demi-tour et on est revenu au centre de ville.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Me demande Emma.

Je regarde mon portable, bien que je sais que dans quelques temps, il me servirait plus à rien vu que l'électricité risque d'être coupé dans les maisons et je n'ai pas prit le recharcheur...

-Presque dix-huit heures...

-On ferrai mieux de trouver un endroit pour dormir.

-Oui mais où ? Si tout le monde est partit, les maisons risquent d'être fermés...

-Il y a toujours l' église...

-Non, je ne veux plus y mettre un pied !

-On peut toujours casser une fenêtre d'une maison et...

Elle fut interrompu par un drôle de bruit, provenant d'une camionnette blanche.

-C'est quoi ça ? chuchota Emma, paniquée, en prenant Célia dans ses bras.

-Attends ! Je regarde.

Sans un bruit, je m'approche de la camionnette, le tournevis en main. Puis après avoir inspiré un grand coup, j'ouvre la portière de derrière.

Un garçon blond, plus jeune que moi, les yeux bleu avec des lunettes, recroquevillé dans le fond de la camionnette, me fixait.

Emma s'approche de moi tandis que je baisse le tournevis.

-Tu le connais ? Me demande t-elle ?

-Oui, je réponds. C'est Romain.

*Dans la série de Walkind Dead, l'histoire débute en été, environ juillet, tandis qu'ici, c'est début avril

* * *

**Une petite review ? (Le chapitre 2 arrive très bientôt...)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey hey !**

**Le voici le voilà, le chapitre 2 !**

**Sinon, la fic a depassé les 100 vues ! C'est rien pour certain mais pour moi, je suis tellement contente ^^ alors MERCI a tous les lecteurs !**

**Encore merci à C.M Jouve, ma beta adorée et à Gaonyx, ma fidèle première lectrice**

**Réponse à la review de... Ah non, y a pas eut de reviews... Alors sivouplait, commentez ! Même pour dire "j'aime bien point final", je serai contente. Les auteur(e)s ont besoin de votre soutien pour continuer d'écrire !**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Je me sens soulagée de voir quelqu'un de vivant, et non rampant sur le sol ou essayant de nous mordre.

Romain, est un garçon qui fait du théâtre avec moi, grand, blond avec des lunettes. Il est toujours positif, survolté et blagueur. Mais là, j'ai du mal à le reconnaître avec son visage.

Je m'approche doucement et l'appelle :

-Romain ! Romain, tu me reconnais ?

Il s'approche un peu.

-Ginger ? Gin c'est toi ?

-Oui c'est moi ! Viens, les morts sont partis !

-Ils...sont partis ?

-Oui, aucun ne marche actuellement, il n'y a que moi, Emma et ma voisine, viens !

Prudent, il sort puis il nous regarde, Emma et moi.

-Euh...Romain je crois que je t'ai déjà parlé d'Emma ? Je bafouille en lui montrant.

-Vite fait...

-Et elle, c'est Célia, ma petite voisine...

En la voyant, ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il lui caresse la joue puis se tourne vers moi.

-Ses parents ne sont pas loin, hein ?

Son ton sonne faux, comme si il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Je baisse les yeux, revoyant le corps mort de Zyed et Syrine, puis secoue la tête. Romain tremble légèrement.

-Et les vôtres ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Emma qui tremble, en regardant le sol. Il n'insiste pas puis il s'assit sur le rebord du coffre.

-Je crois que, lorsque ces choses ont attaqués, j'étais un peu plus loin, avec mes parents et ma sœur. Ma sœur m'a dit de me sauver, je l'ai fait. Elle m'a donné mon arc puis j'ai couru. C'était la panique, j'ai trouvé cette camionnette et je m'y suis enfermé. Le conducteur a du partir peu avant... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas me faire repérer...sans soute les morts devaient être...occupé avec quelqu'un...j'ai attendu, recroquevillé, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer...j'ai du m'évanouir car lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai entendu ta voix et tu as ouvert la portière...

Je baisse les yeux aux sol. Je connaissais vite fait la sœur de Romain...Combien de personnes vont-elle mourir aujourd'hui ou demain ?

-Et vous ? Ose Romain.

Emma me regarde puis secoue la tête avant de prendre la petite et l'emmener plus loin. Je m'assieds à côté de Romain et je pris une grande bouffée d'air avant de me lancer. Et je lui es tout raconté, en reparlant de la mort de mes parents, ma sœur, mon frère ou mes voisins, j'ai eu du mal à ne pas faire trembler ma voix. J'ai également raconté ce qui était arrivé à Emma pour qu'elle n'est pas à le faire, car je sais qu'elle aura du mal à en parler, surtout à des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas. A la fin, Romain fixait le sol sans un mot pendant quelques instants. Puis il se lève, prend ses affaires et me tend sa main.

-On y va ?

Je fais un demi-sourire puis je lui attrape la main et il me tire vers l'avant pour me relever. On est donc partit rejoindre Emma qui était assit sur le sol, Célia debout à ses côtés, fixant le vide.

-On y va ? Je demande à Emma.

-Oui...mais où ?

-Euh...

Je me tourne vers Romain.

-T'as une idée ?

-Bah...je crois...on devrait aller chez lui...

-Chez qui ?

-A ton avis ?

Chez lui...Pendant quelques heures, je l'avais complètement oublié. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne partait pas aujourd'hui, est-ce encore le cas ?

-D'accord, heureusement que c'est pas loin...allons-y !

Emma se relève, réajuste son sac et prit Célia dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller avec les sacs et la petite ? Demande Romain.

-Oui, acquiesce Emma sans le regarder, au pire je donnerais mon sac si c'est trop lourd.

-Y a quoi dedans ? Me demande t-il.

-Emma a des vêtements et moi j'ai de la nourriture et deux trois trucs pour Célia. Et toi, tu as...

Je constate qu'à part son arc et ses flèches, il n'a pas de sac.

-Comment tu vas faire ? Je demande.

-Je me débrouillerai...

Je n'insiste pas et je continue de marcher. Le silence s'installe tandis que nous marchons. Quelques corps étaient par terre mais nous évitons de les regarder. Plus on se rapprochait de sa rue, plus mon cœur se serrait. Finalement, nous sommes arrivés devant chez lui. Romain avance le premier et toque à la porte. Il eut un bruit puis nous vîmes la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Puis elle s'ouvre complètement et quelqu'un prend Romain et le serre contre lui.

-Oh putain, j'ai cru que j'allais plus te revoir ! S'exclame la personne.

-T'inquiète, t'inquiète...

Il le lâche puis son regard se pose sur moi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tellement que ses orbites semblaient être à deux doigts d'exploser.

-Gi...Gin ? C'est toi ?

-Jensen...

Il accouru presque et m'embrasse. Je recule un peu sous le choc et il arrêta son baiser pour m'enlacer.

-J'ai tellement eu peur mon cœur...je t'aime tellement...

-Je sais...

Je me sent extrêmement mal à l'aise à son contact. Il lève la tête et aperçoit Emma.

-C'est qui ? Il me demande.

-Emma, tu sais, je t'ai déjà parler d'elle...

-Et la petite, c'est ?

-Ma petite voisine, Célia...

-Ta...

Il me lâche et la regarde.

-Je l'ai déjà vu, non ?

-Oui, en photo sur mon téléphone.

-Ah.

Je remarque près de la porte une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains aux reflets roux et un piercing dans le nez. Elle a les même yeux que Jensen et elle fait ma taille.

-Cloé...

-Ginger...

Cloé, la grande sœur de Jensen, n'a jamais pu me blairer depuis que je sortais avec son frère. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. De toute façon, moi non plus je ne l'aime pas ! Elle a beau avoir quatre ans de plus que moi, je n'ai aucun respect pour elle. Je remarque qu'elle tient une arme.

-Jolie arme, je fais poliment.

-C'est un Berreta. C'était à mon père. Ça peut servir contre...certaines personnes.

-Évidemment.

-J'imagine que tu n'as pas tuer ces choses avec tes beaux yeux ?

-Bien sûre que non, Emma a un armscor et j'ai un tournevis. Mais j'aimerais trouver mieux.

-J'imagine...Rentrez avant que ces choses reviennent.

On est donc rentrer et une fois à l'intérieur, Cloé a verrouillé la porte. Je remarque que les volets sont fermés et qu'on serrait presque dans le noir si on n'était pas éclairer par de la lumière.

-Bon, évitez de faire trop de bruit ou d'ouvrir les volets, c'est ce que le gouvernement a conseillé, dit Cloé.

-Comme si on s'en doutait pas...je marmonne.

Jensen m'attrape la main comme un signe de demande de me calmer.

-Vous avez de la nourriture ? Demande Cloé à Emma.

-Oui...un peu. On a aussi des vêtements pour la petite...

-Il nous faudrait surtout des armes, dit Romain. L'armscor et le Berreta ne suffiront pas. Et encore moins le tournevis !

-On a des couteaux, réponds Jensen, c'est mieux que rien.

Il part dans la cuisine quelques instants et revient avec plusieurs couteaux de tailles diverses. Il m'en donne un plutôt grand et un peu plus petit à Emma et Romain.

-Tu n'en prend pas ? je lui demande.

-Non, j'en ai déjà un. Ma sœur aussi.

Je le garde à la main, vu que ma poche de veste ou de jean est trop petite pour le ranger.

-Bon, dit Cloé, on va vous installez. Demain, on verra si on reste là ou pas.

-Parce qu'on risque de partir ? S'exclame Emma.

-La dernière fois qu'on a eu le gouvernement à la télé, il a dit que si les villes étaient attaqués, l'armée viendrait le plus vite possible pour secourir les survivants.

-C'était il y a une semaine ! Je conteste. Les grandes villes ont été attaqués également, c'est ce que tout le monde a dit ! Personne ne va nous sauver !

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Me réponds Cloé. Tu sais mieux que tout le monde ? Puis, je te rappelle que ta famille voulait partir aussi dans une grande ville !

Je me tais. En y repensant, je me rends compte que si on n'avait pas été attaqué aujourd'hui, ça aurait été le cas chez mes grands-parents. Et je serrai sans doute morte...

-Peu importe, je réponds quand même, il faut restez ici, trouvez de la nourriture et essayez de survivre au moins une semaine de plus !

-C'est ce que tu vas finir par faire mais toute seule si tu continue à me saouler ! Crie Cloé.

-Ça suffit Cloé ! S'écrit Jensen.

Il eut un silence puis Célia commença à sangloter. Emma l'emmène dans une pièce à côté pour la calmer.

-Je peux aller me doucher ? Je demande froidement à Jensen. J'ai besoin de me calmer !

-Euh oui, c'est à l'étage, deuxième porte à droite...bafouille Jensen.

Je prends le sac de fringue et je monte à l'étage. Arrivée dans la salle de bain, je ferme la porte à clé et je pose le sac par terre. Après avoir prit des vêtements de rechange, je commence à me déshabiller jusqu'au moment où mes yeux se posèrent sur le miroir.

Mes cheveux étaient en désordre, j'avais du sang sur mes mains et quelques gouttes sur le visage. Ma veste et mon pantalon en avaient également. Seul mon t-shirt était mis les vêtements sales dans le lavabo puis entra dans la douche en allumant l'eau chaude. Au début, il y avait un peu de sang qui coulait le long de mon corps mais c'est vite partie.

A la fin, je me suis assis par terre, encore mouillée et je me suis pris la tête dans les mains. Comment on en est arrivé là ? La première attaque en France a eut lieu il y a presque 1 mois après l'échec du vaccin sur le premier patient. Tout a été très vite. Je me souviens encore quand on voyait les morts à la télé... La dernière fois, c'était il y a presque une semaine. Une pauvre journaliste était à Paris et parlait de la population qui était venue en masse. Puis il y a eu des morts qui ont réussit à s'infiltrer dans la ville. La dernière image fut un mort attrapant la journaliste qui hurlait. Après, la chaîne fut coupée.

Ici, on a eu de la chance, car c'est une petite ville un peu isolée. Mais à deux heures de la capitale...

A « je-ne-sais-plus-quelle-ville », il y a un centre de recherche où des chercheurs essayent de chercher un vaccin contre ça. J'ignore s'il y a encore quelqu'un là-bas...* En une journée, j'ai perdue ma famille, mes voisins, sans doute des amies... Je sanglote un peu.

-Gin ? Ça va ?

C'est Jensen. Je me relève, heureusement que j'ai fermé la porte à clé !

-Oui oui, j'allais nettoyer mes vêtements !

-Ok !

Je l'entends s'éloigner. Je m'habille donc, me sèche les cheveux vite fait avec une serviette et nettoie à la va-vite mes vêtements. Dés que je sors, je tombe sur Cloé, qui a les bras croisées.

-Tu as fait ton nettoyage de printemps ?

-Désolé, je devais nettoyer mes vêtements ! Autre chose ?

-Oui, tu dors dans la chambre de Jensen, mais sans Jensen évidemment, et avec la petite !

-Et il dormira où ?

-Dans la chambre de nos parents, avec Romain. Emma dort avec moi.

-Très bien !

-Une dernière chose ! Célia, elle n'est pas encore...propre ?

-Euh...non ?

-Alors tu dois la changer toute suite ! Dit-elle avec un petit sourire, en descendant en bas.

Je mets un instant avant de réaliser ce que je dois faire.

-Oh non, je gémis...

Puis après un long soupire, je descends en bas.

* * *

-Heureusement que t'a pensé à en prendre ! Dit Emma qui finissait de rhabiller Célia.

-Évidemment, j'imagine même pas la galère si j'avais oubliée ! Je réponds en me lavant les mains.

Après avoir changé Célia (merci à ma mère de m'avoir appris comment faire !), on a profité pour la laver dans la baignoire. Par chance, Célia n'a pas trop râler. Elle est maintenant dans l'unique pyjama que j'ai pris pour elle.

-Au faite, merci Emma de m'avoir aidé !

-De rien, je ne voulais pas te laisser faire ça seule !

Je prends Célia dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur le front. Emma, elle, récupère un jean et un t-shirt de rechange ainsi qu'une serviette.

-Bon, je vais me laver...

-Ok, au faite Emma, comment tu savais tout ça ? La changer, la laver...

Elle baisse les yeux.

-Mon demi-frère..., on avait 10 ans d'écart donc j'ai su comment faire tout ça...

-Ah...

Elle tremble légèrement et je préfère m'éclipser avant qu'elle se mette à pleurer. J'ai posé mes affaires dans la chambre de Jensen, c'est à dire mes quelques vêtements, ma brosse à cheveux, mon livre prit au hasard (Love Letters to the Dead), mon portable qui avait perdu le quart de sa batterie et la peluche Minnie de Célia. Les deux photos sont dans la poche de ma veste et j'ai posé le couteau sur une étagère au dessus du lit pour évitez que Célia y touche. Plus tard, on a mangé des spaghettis bolognaises. J'ai aidé Célia à manger pour évitez qu'elle en mette de partout. Le repas s'est déroulé en silence.

J'ai couché Célia peu après. Elle a pleurer au début mais j'ai réussi à la bercer un peu. J'ai pris quelques draps, comptant dormir par terre pour laisser le lit à Célia pour évitez qu'elle tombe ou que je l'écrase dans mon sommeil. Pour se détendre, Cloé, Emma, Jensen, Romain et moi, on a joué aux cartes, à la lumière des bougies. Mais ça ne nous détendait pas vraiment car on devait ne pas parler fort et de temps en temps, on entendait un drôle de bruit dehors. Personne ne voulait vérifier si c'était un chat isolé, le vent ou les morts qui se baladaient la nuit donc on s'est couché une heure plus tard.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Le sol est trop dure et j'ai un peu froid. Je regarde l'heure souvent grâce aux aiguilles lumineuses de ma montre. Mon couteau est à côté de moi, au cas où. Vers minuit, j'entends un bruit dans le couloir. Je sursaute et prends le couteau. Puis je vois ma porte s'ouvrir tout doucement. Sans perdre mon calme, je pointe le couteau devant moi.

-Gin ! Baisse ça ! C'est moi !

-Jensen ?

Je baisse mon arme et j'essaye de regarder la personne devant moi, malgré le noir. Oui, c'est bien lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais te voir plus tôt mais ma sœur me surveillait et j'ai dû attendre que Romain s'endorme.

-Fais plus jamais ça ! Je dis mi-criant mi-chuchotant. J'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque !

-Gin...

Il me prend dans ses bras et je laisse faire à contrecœur.

-Gin, calme-toi...je sais que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui est dure mais calme-toi...

Je me tais, il a raison d'une certaine manière mais c'est pas vraiment pour cela que je suis énervé.

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Jensen...

-S'il te plaît. Tu m'as tellement manqué...

Je soupire, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui, surtout à cette heure-là.

-Ok...

Je me décalle et il entre dans les couvertures. Il s'allonge à côté de moi et m'entoure de ses bras. Je m'allonge sur le côté, évitant de le regarder.

-Jensen ?

-Mmm ?

-Ils sont où tes parents ?

Je le sent se crisper.

-Ils sont partis...se promener... mais ils ont du être retardés...

Je hausse les sourcils, je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai, mais si c'est sa manière à lui de prendre la chose de cette manière...

-Gin...pourquoi tu dors par terre ? T'as un lit juste à côté !

-Et Célia, elle dormira où ? Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de l'écraser ou de la faire tomber pendant mon sommeil !

-Ok ! Ok !

Il se tut et je l'entend soupirer. Je dois l'énerver, j'en suis sûre. Tant pis pour lui ! Je sens sa main me caresser les cheveux puis qui commençait à descendre petit à petit.

-Jensen ?

Sa main était désormais sous mon t-shirt, caressant mon ventre.

-Jensen !

Je lui claque la main et il l'a retire.

-Ginger !

-Arrête de faire ça merde !

-Ginger, pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi ? A chaque fois que je te propose, tu t'énerves ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour ça ?

Je soupire, pourquoi il refuse de comprendre ?

-Ce jour-là, je murmure, c'était une erreur, juste une erreur...

* * *

Jensen est moi sommes connus au club de théâtre. J'avais quatorze ans, lui allait en avoir treize. On se chamaillait beaucoup, on rigolait... Puis lors du spectacle de fin d'année, il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. J'avais des sentiments pour lui donc j'ai dis oui. Pendant les vacances d'été, on se voyait beaucoup, parfois Romain qui est son meilleur ami, traînait avec nous. Et puis, il y a eu la rentrée des classes. J'étais désormais au lycée dans la ville d'à côté avec mon amie Emma et une autre du nom de Mathilde qui faisait également du théâtre. Lui, était encore au collège, en troisième, avec Romain. Ça devenait compliqué pour nous de se voir. On se voyait que le mercredi, le jour où on avait théâtre, et quelques rares week-end. Pourtant, on restait amoureux.

Et, il y a quelques mois, pendant les vacances d'étés, Jensen et moi, on se voyait beaucoup. Mais je commençais à peu à m'en lasser à force, d'autant que j'étais triste parce que Mathilde était partie vivre dans le sud. Et un jour, le premier août précisément, il m'a proposer d'aller plus loin. J'en étais choqué à l'époque qu'il me proposait ça. Pas spécialement parce que je suis timide, et le sexe ne me dégoûte pas vraiment, c'était surtout parce que je me considérais trop jeune. J'avais pas encore seize ans et lui n'avait que quatorze ans et demie. Alors j'ai dis non.

Mais il avait insister. Chaque jour, il me demandait par message si j'avais changé d'avis et je répondais toujours par non. Et un jour, j'ai craqué, j'ai dit oui pour qu'il me fiche la paix. Grave erreur. Stressée, c'est le mot qui résume le plus le sentiment que j'avais au moment de le faire. Dégoûtée, c'est l'impression que j'ai eu après. Dés que je l'ai senti en moi, je savais que tout ne sera plus jamais pareil entre nous. J'ai voulu lui faire plaisir, résultat, je n'avais plus aucun sentiments pour lui... Il n'a jamais compris que j'avais eu aucun plaisir, ni que j'ai fait ça pour qu'il arrête de me le demander. Il a dû penser que j'ai passer comme lui, un bon moment...

Après, il est allé dans le même lycée que moi. Je faisais tout pour l'éviter. J'en ai jamais parlé à quelqu'un, ni à Emma et ni à ma sœur avec qui j'étais proche. On s'était un peu éloigné depuis le début de l'année 2016. Je pensais qu'il comprendrait bientôt que j'avais plus aucun sentiment pour lui mais maintenant, avec son geste d'aujourd'hui, ça va être plus compliquée...

* * *

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as dis ? Me demande Jensen. J'ai rien entendu.

Je soupire.

-Rien, ce n'était pas important...

-T'es sûre ?

-Oui t'inquiète !

Il n'insiste pas mais ses bras m'enlacèrent à nouveau.

-Je t'aime Gin...Tu m'aimes aussi ?

-Je...moi aussi je t'aime...

Il m'embrasse la tête puis soupira. Très mal à l'aise, j'essaye malgré tout de dormir... Jensen est reparti au petit matin, pour évitez qu'on nous voient dormir ensemble. J'ai mal dormi, surtout que Célia m'a réveillée en pleurant, appellant sa mère. J'ai du la calmer pendant quelques minutes. Vers huit heures, je suis descendue avec Célia pour le petit déjeuner.

Il faisait encore sombre à caude des volets fermés mais quelqu'un les a entrouverts ainsi que la fenêtre. Dehors, on entendait quelques oiseaux sous un beau soleil du matin.

Cloé est en train de boire un café tout en surveillant la fenêtre. Tandis que les garçons buvennt du café assis sur la table. Emma, elle, boit un thé.

-Bonjour, je dis timidement.

-Salut ! Me répond Emma et Romain.

Jensen se contente juste d'un sourire tandis que Cloé avance vers moi.

-Salut Ginger. Thé, café, chocolat, rien ?

-Euh je vais me faire un chocolat...et pour la petite ?

-J'ai du lait mais pas de biberon, ça ira dans un verre ?

-Euh oui merci...

Et elle retourne à sa place sans m'accorder un regard. Je n'ai jamais cru que boire un chocolat chaud me ferai autant du bien. Célia, elle, a tout bu son verre de lait tiède.

-Au faite, dit Emma timidement à la fin du repas, j'ai entendu de drôle de bruit cette nuit. Je crois que ça vient du garage...

Cloé s'arrête de boire et échange un regard avec son frère.

-C'était ton imagination, y a rien dans le garage.

-Mais j'ai entendu quelque chose, j'en suis sûre !

-Emma, on était tous fatigué hier, c'était dans ta tête tous ça ! Insiste Cloé.

Emma n'insiste donc plus et se lève pour nettoyer sa tasse. Après mettre nettoyé un peu et changer de t-shirt, j'ai rejoins le groupe dans le hall.

-Bon, dit Cloé, en tenant son arme, aujourd'hui, j'ai écouté la radio pendant au moins deux heures, histoire d'avoir des nouvelles !

-Et donc ? Demande Romain.

-Il relance le même message en boucle, celui d'attendre de l'armée, de ne pas s'approcher des morts, de les tuer en cas de dernier recours, ce qu'on doit faire si l'un d'entre nous est mordu ou griffé, ce genre de choses...

On baisse tous les yeux, ça ne s'est donc pas arrangé. Et ça ne m'étonne même pas...

-Bref ! Se ressaisit Cloé. Le mieux à faire, c'est fouiller le voisinage pour voir si il y a encore des gens. Profitez-en pour cherchez de la nourriture ou même des armes avec des munitions !

On acquiesce puis Cloé se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvre doucement et sort dehors, son beretta pointé devant elle, en regardant les alentours.

-Alors ? Demande Jensen.

Cloé ne réponds pas toute suite puis elle revient vers nous.

-C'est bon, y en a aucun dans la rue. Donc, Jensen, tu prends ton couteau et tu viens avec moi à gauche de la rue. Romain, vu que tu as une arme silencieuse, c'est pratique. Tu seras avec Emma qui aura son armscor au cas où et vous allez à droite !

-Et je suis censée faire quoi moi ? Je demande en essayant de garder mon calme.

-Toi ? Tu restes là avec la petite ! Tu nous es d'aucune utilité ! Me réponds froidement Cloé.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

-Non, je devrais ?

Je m'approche d'elle.

-Emma n'ose plus toucher à son arme depuis hier ! Elle ne saura d'aucune utilité !

-Sympa pour elle ! Lance Cloé.

-Ce...c'est pas grave Cloé, commence timidement a rai...

-J'ai tiré avec sur le cadavre de mes parents, de mon frère, de ma sœur et de ma voisine ! J'ai achevé mon voisin et le demi-frère d'Emma avec un tournevis et je dois pouvoir me débrouiller avec un couteau ! Et tu dis encore que je suis d'aucune utilité ?!

-Gin...calme-toi...dit Jensen mal à l'aise.

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de faire ça ?! S'énerve Cloé. Tu sais au moins ce que j'ai fait pour mon frère ?!

-Pas grand chose on dirait, vu que tu t'inquiètes plus de quand l'armée va arriver que de sa sécurité !

-Baisse d'un ton petite conne ! Quand on ne sait rien, on se tait ! J'ai fait plus de chose pour lui que tu en fera dans toute ta vie !

-Ferme-la sale pute !

-GINGER ! Cri Emma.

Cloé s'avança devant moi et pointe son arme sur mon front.

-Retire ça toute suite ! C'est chargé et j'hésiterai pas à tirer ! Menace Cloé.

-Cloé, baisse ça ! S'affole Jensen.

-La ferme Jensen ! Répond t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, j'étais resté très calme, comme si son arme n'existait pas.

-Vas-y, je lui dis, tire ! T'as même pas le courage de le faire !

-Cloé arrête ! Panique Emma.

-Comme tu le veux! Dit Cloé.

Je la regarde dans les yeux, attendant le coup fatale. Mais Jensen la pousse et sur le coup, elle tire sur une vitre d'une voiture dont l'alarme s'enclencha.

-BORDEL JENSEN ! Hurle Cloé pour couvrir le son de l'alarme.

-T'ES DEVENUE FOLLE ?! T'AURAIS PU LA TUER !

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, Emma a accourut vers Célia qui pleurait pour la calmer à l'intérieur. Romain lui, était vers la voiture touché pour désactiver l'alarme. Je me suis assise par terre, essayant de me remettre de ses émotions. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Jamais je n'ai parlé à Cloé de cette manière et normalement, je n'aurais jamais osé ! Et quand elle a pointée son arme...comment j'ai pu rester aussi calme et faire comme si de rien n'était ? C'est une vrai arme, elle aurait pu réellement me tuer...

Puis Jensen revient vers moi et me releva quelques instants plus tard. Il m'entraîne vers l'intérieur tandis que Romain arrive peu après suivit de Cloé. L'alarme était maintenant éteinte. Une fois à l'intérieur, Cloé verrouille la porte et se précipite dans la cuisine pour fermer la fenêtre.

-Bordel ! S'écrit t-elle. Y en avait déjà trois qui rôdaient hier soir, le bruit va en attirer d'autres.

-T'aurait pas pu nous le dire ? S'énerve Jensen.

Elle lui jette un regard noir.

-Dans tous les cas, ne sortons plus et n'ouvrez pas les volets ! Attendons qu'ils partent !

Puis elle part dans à l'étage en claquant la porte de sa chambre

*Selon le Dr Jenner (dans la saison 1 de Walking Dead), les chercheurs français sont ceux qui ont fait le plus de recherche sur le virus. Mais en ce moment de la fiction, sont-ils déjà morts ? Ginger ne le saura jamais...

* * *

**Review ? (ou même par message privé si vous voulez)**

**Pour le chapitre 3, il est presque fini et sera bientôt envoyé en correction...**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou ^^**

**Enfin le chapitre 3 qui arrive en retard...mais bon, au moins il est là !**

**Comme d'hab, merci à C.M Jouve (devenu K.E Mulryan) ma beta et à Gaonyx. Merci également à Lululu, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai eu le courage de terminer le chapitre !**

**Réponse à la review de Lululu: ****Merci ^^ Pour les émotions, patience, patience...et le mystère du garage bah tu verras ^^ Sinon ça me fait énormément plaisir que tu adores cette fic !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Cela fait désormais quatre jours que la ville a été attaquée et trois jours que nous sommes enfermés dans la maison de Jensen et Cloé. Elle ne m'adresse plus la parole et la relation entre elle et son frère est encore tendus. Pour ma part, j'évite d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle (de toute façon, elle est soit dans sa chambre, soit dans la cuisine en train d'écouter la radio qui diffuse encore et toujours le même message) et je reste quasiment dans la chambre de Jensen, en train de jouer avec Célia avec les vieilles peluches de Jensen et Cloé.

Les provisions commencent à diminuer, je ne bois plus de lait depuis hier pour le garder à Célia. Je me suis mise au café mais ce n'est pas très bon. J'ai aussi essayé le thé mais ça ne me plaît pas tellement. Dans une semaine, on risque de n'avoir à manger que des biscuits.

Pour les vêtements, ça va pour les garçons mais Cloé refuse de prêter les siens (surtout à moi). Célia aussi ça deviens limite, surtout aux niveaux des couches. Dans un ou deux jours, si on ne fait rien, on serra obligé de les réutiliser et c'est une chose que je veux éviter à tout prix. Et comme elle n'a que deux ans, elle est trop jeune pour devenir propre (enfin je crois ?).

Le soir, je joue aux cartes avec les garçons et Emma. On essaye de varier chaque soirs: bataille, menteur, poker, Black Jack, le pouilleux, le cochon... Romain avait proposé une fois une strip-poker mais il n'a reçu que des regards noirs en réponses...

Mais le plus dure, c'est la nuit, Célia dort très bien mais moi sur le sol, j'ai mal au dos et j'ai également un peu froid. Jensen n'est plus venu dans ma chambre, au début j'étais soulagée mais après, je me sentais un peu seule...

Le matin du cinquième jour depuis l'attaque, fut sous la pluie. Je me suis fait réveiller par une bonne odeur. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, c'était Jensen qui portait un plateau repas comportant deux tasse fumantes.

-Hey, chuchote-il.

-Hey, je réponds avec une voix endormie, bien dormi?

-Bien et toi?

-Bien, c'est du café?

-Non, deux chocolats chaud!

-Deux...où t'as trouver du lait?!

-Chez les voisins, j'ai réussi à m'y faufiler sans me faire choper par les cadavres et j'ai pu prendre deux briques!

-Jensen! T'aurais pu y passer!

-Ça valait le coup! Tu ne vas quand même pas ne pas le boire, hein?

-Non, je réponds avec un demi-sourire.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et nous entoure des couvertures. Je prends le chocolat et le goutte. Il est parfait.

-Merci pour le chocolat mais...t'aurais pas dû prendre de risques pour moi! Je serrai obligé d'en parler à ta sœur!

-Oh non...

-Bah si, moi je suis trop gentille pour te faire la morale!

Il hausse les sourcils en souriant puis boit un peu. Il s'assit près de moi et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le repousser.

-T'as froid ? Il me demande.

-Un peu, j'avoue.

Il ouvre son sweat gris puis il s'approche de moi, je me colle à son t-shirt, me réchauffant grâce à sa chaleur corporelle. On termine nos chocolats en silence, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Gin, je sais qu'en ce moment, ça ne va pas entre nous...et bien avant l'attaque...

J'écarquille les yeux. Il s'en est rendu compte finalement?

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour ça mais je suis prêt à changer...je t'aime tellement Gin...

Je ne dis rien, me réfugiant dans ses bras.

-Gin ?

-Chut...je chuchote. Ne dis rien.

C'est tout ce que je peux accepter avec lui comme contact pour l'instant: les câlins. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas mais je n'ai pas envie d'y repenser pour l'instant...

* * *

-Cloé je dois te parler!

Cloé pose sa tasse sur la table de la cuisine et ferme les yeux quelques instants. Ça ne doit pas être le meilleur réveil pour elle de me voir dés le matin.

-Oui? Demande t-elle en essayant d'être calme.

-Écoute, Jensen a prit des risques pour ça!

Je lui tends les deux briques de lait, l'une est beaucoup plus légère à cause des deux chocolats de ce matin. Cloé écarquille les yeux en voyant le lait.

-Où il a eut ça?!

-Il a été chez un de vos voisins.

-CHEZ UN DE NOS...

-Chut! Je souffle. Emma, Célia et Romain dorment encore.

Elle se tut puis but du café pour se calmer.

-Bref! Je te l'ai dit, après, prend ça comme tu veux mais je trouve qu'il a été très imprudent!

-Oui...

Puis je sors un verre et prépare le lait de Célia que je fais chauffer une minute au micro-onde. Avant de partir, je lui dit sans la regarder:

-Au faite, je m'excuse...pour ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois...

Et je monte en haut avant qu'elle ne puisse me répondre. Une heure plus tard, dés que Romain et Emma sont descendus déjeuner, Cloé a foncé à l'étage pour rejoindre Jensen. Elle l'a engueulé pendant quelques minutes avant de redescendre. Après cela, elle fut un peu plus aimable avec moi durant la journée.

Il est presque minuit. Après une nouvelle insomnie, je suis descendue en bas. J'ai bu un verre d'eau et je suis partie dans le salon avec les allumettes. J'ai pris six petites bougies et je les ai posé sur le sol du salon. Je les ai allumé puis j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis recueillis comme sur des tombes. J'ai du me recueillir au moins d'un quart d'heure avant d'entendre des pas descendant les escaliers.

-Gin ?

Je me retourne et je vois Emma armée d'une lampe de poche, accompagné de Romain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ça se voit non ? Je prie pour ma famille et mes voisins.

Ils s'approchent de moi. D'un côté, il y a quatre bougies avec la photo de ma famille à côté, de l'autre, deux bougies avec la photo de Célia et ses parents.

-Il en reste ? Demande Emma.

-Oui pourquoi ?

Elle ne répond pas et repart à l'étage, elle revient quelques instants plus tard, une photo dans sa main. Celle qu'elle avait récupéré quelques jours plus tôt. Romain pendant ce temps là, a été cherché six bougies. Emma en prend trois et les pose à côté des miennes ainsi que la photo.

-J'ai pas de photo moi, dit Romain en prenant une des bougies pour allumer les siennes. Enfin si mais sur mon portable... et je ne l'ai pas prit.

Je préfère garder le silence tandis que Romain passe la bougie à Emma. Une fois les bougies allumées, on s'est recueillis en silence pendant quelques minutes, Emma laisse échapper un sanglot et je l'a pris dans mes bras.

-Vous êtes croyant, demande Romain. Parce que...prier pour les morts, c'est pas un truc religieux ça ?

-Ma famille n'est très «religion», j'avoue. Moi, mon frère et ma sœur ne sommes pas baptiser. Le seul truc religieux que je fais est de prier pour les morts et qu'on va soit disant au paradis, ou alors qu'on est réincarner.

-La réincarnation? Tu y crois? S'étonne Romain. Avec ce qui se passe, j'espère que tu vas changer d'avis!

-Sans doute, j'admets. Ou alors ils sont réincarner dans un autre monde...

-Perso, dit Emma, je ne crois pas à la réincarnation. Je suis baptiser mais on est pas croyant à la maison.

-Pareil, ajoute Romain. Alors espérons qu'ils soient au paradis...

-Oui...je murmure.

Et après s'être recueillit quelques instants, on a éteint les bougies et Romain est parti les ranger.

-Toi aussi tu as des insomnies? Je demande à Emma.

-Oui, elle avoue, il y a deux jours, j'ai marché dans le couloir et j'ai croisé Romain. Lui aussi a du mal à dormir. Alors on parle un peu...de nos vies avant ça...c'est pour ça qu'on est les derniers à descendre le matin...

-Je vois...

Romain revient et nous nous apprêtons à monter les escaliers quand Emma nous arrête.

-Attendez! Écoutez ça!

Je ne fais plus aucun bruit et tends l'oreille. J'entends vaguement des sons de pas et quelques grognements qui semble venir du garage juste à côté.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je demande un peu paniquée.

-Je sais pas, me réponds Romain. J'entends ça depuis la première nuit.

-Moi aussi, avoue Emma. Vous vous souvenez quand j'en ai parlé à Cloé? Elle n'a pas voulu me croire! Mais je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur...ou quelqu'un...

Je frissonne.

-Au faite, je leur dis, plus j'y pense, plus je crois que Jensen n'avait pas spécialement tord d'aller chercher de la nourriture!

-Quoi?! S'exclament Emma et Romain mi-chuchotant, mi-criant.

-C'était très imprudent certes, mais bientôt, y aura plus rien à manger! J'ai pas envie qu'on crève tous dans deux semaines !

Emma et Romain se tuent, incapable de trouver d'autres arguments.

-J'en parlerai à Cloé demain, je conclue.

Et je rentre dans ma chambre, les laissant aller dans la leur.

* * *

Le lendemain, la pluie d'hier a été remplacé par des nuages. Après avoir déjeuné et m'être lavée, j'ai discuté avec Cloé. Je lui ai dit que certes, ce qu'avait fait Jensen était dangereux mais qu'avec les circonstances, on n'avait plus le choix. Après avoir bien parlé, Cloé s'est levée et s'est appuyée contre la fenêtre de la cuisine.

-Si on a vraiment pas le choix...

Elle se retourne vers moi et me fixe quelques instants.

-Très bien, cet aprém, on ira faire le tour du voisinage. Et tu prendras l'arme d'Emma...

-Merci.

-Mais je te préviens, elle s'approche de moi, si jamais on nous attaque et que tout foire, ce sera de ta faute et uniquement de ta faute. Est-ce clair?

-Clair.

-Parfait, je vais prévenir les autres.

Et c'est ainsi qu'en milieu d'après-midi, nous sommes regroupé devant la maison, chacun avec au moins un couteau à la main.

-Bon, récapitule Cloé en chargeant son arme, vu que les morts rôdent dans le coin, on ne quitte pas la rue et on fait le moins de bruit possible. La priorité est, certes, la nourriture mais aussi de voir si il y a encore quelqu'un ici ! Jensen, tu viens avec moi évidemment et je ne veux pas te quitter des yeux, c'est clair ?

-Clair, répond t-il.

Cloé se tourne vers Emma qui tenait la main de Célia.

-Emma, vu que tu ne veux pas te battre, tu restes ici avec la petite. Dés qu'on part, tu mets juste le verrou sur la porte. Tu prépares nos sacs au cas où et tu crie au moindre problème.

Elle acquiesce puis Cloé se dirige vers moi.

-Ginger...

Elle regarde l'armscor d'Emma que je tiens dans ma main gauche un instant puis revient sur moi.

-Tu sais à peu près t'en servir mais utilise le en cas de dernier recours et tu as un couteau. Tu restes avec Romain.

-Très bien.

-Parfait, allons-y.

Et tandis qu'Emma retourne à l'intérieur avec Célia, nous nous sommes dispersés. Romain est allé dans la maison en face et a utilisé son couteau pour ouvrir la porte. Après quelques manœuvres, nous sommes entrés et j'ai refermé la porte juste après. Le silence règne dans la maison. J'ai presque l'impression de cambrioler. Romain me regarde quelques instants puis s'avance vers la cuisine.

-Je vais à l'étage, je lui dis.

-Ok!

A peine le pied posé sur une marche de l'escalier, je remarque les photos affichées sur le mur. Au début, c'était juste des photos d'un jeune couple, puis il y a eut des photos d'un mariage, puis un bébé, un deuxième, un chien, les deux enfants qui grandissent de plus en plus...

Arrivé en haut, je vis une porte entrouverte. Intriguée, je la pousse et entre dans la pièce...

-OH MON DIEU!

-Quoi, quoi ?! Panique Romain.

-NE MONTE PAS C'EST TROP HORRIBLE!

Il est monté quand même et m'a rejoint dans la chambre.

-Nom de d...S'écrie Romain.

Il y avait un corps d'une enfant allongée sur son lit, une croix entre ses mains, posée sur son cœur. Elle avait un trou dans le crâne donc on lui avait sans doute tiré dessus. Elle semblait avoir, onze ans, peut être douze...

-Je crois que je vais vomir...dit Romain en mettant sa main sur sa bouche et en quittant la pièce.

Je l'entends tousser mais il ne semble pas recracher quoique ce soit... Moi, j'ai préféré quitter la pièce également, surtout que l'odeur était désagréable... Dans la pièce à côté, une deuxième chambre. Cette fois, c'est un jeune garçon, avec une autre croix et un trou dans le crâne. Il devait être à peine plus jeune que Romain, environ 14 ans...Mais le pire restait la dernière chambre...

Un couple. La femme était allongée sur le lit, avec encore une autre croix et le même trou à la tête que les enfants sauf qu'une partie de son crâne était un peu tâché de sang. L'homme lui, était assit sur une chaise, un fusil à ses pieds, la bouche et une partie de la tête explosée.

-Quelle horreur... Je gémis, sentant un horrible goût dans ma bouche.

-Regarde, dit Romain en pointant le mur à côté de nous.

Il y avait écrit, sur le mur, avec du sang: «Dieu nous pardonnes».*

-Je veux pas restez une minute de plus ici! Je m'exclame.

-Ok! Ok...

Et nous sommes redescendus en silence. Je suis aussitôt sortie dehors. Je sens mon cœur allant de plus en plus vite et je commence à avoir du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Des flashs de la mort de ma famille me revient en tête... Les morts arrivant, ma mère nous criant de courir, le sang des garçons giclant sur les fenêtres, ma mère me suppliant de l'abandonner, Syrine me demandant de surveiller Célia, le cri déchirant de ma sœur, moi qui referme la fenêtre, le petit frère d'Emma essayant de la mordre...

-Eh! Ça va? S'inquiète Romain.

-Le...la...mes...stop...horrible...mourir... Je réponds en suffoquant.

-JENSEN! CLOE! VENEZ VITE!

Je me suis écroulée sur le sol. Je n'arrive plus à respirer normalement et je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues.

-Bon sang Romain qu'est-ce qui passe ?!

Ça, c'est la voix de Cloé. Je devine qu'elle n'est pas loin.

-C'est Ginger, elle panique totalement!

-Quoi?! Fit la voix de Jensen.

Et tandis que leurs pas se rapprochaient, je sentais mes jambes se relever, comme si je n'étais plus maître de mon corps. Mes larmes continuaient de couler sous le regard inquiet de Romain.

-Oh non merde! S'écrit-il tout d'un coup.

Je vis aussitôt un mort qui commençait à se rapprocher de nous. Jensen et Cloé sont encore trop loin pour nous aider... Romain encoche directement une flèche mais je fus plus rapide que lui. Je m'avance vers lui et je tire aussitôt une balle dans la tête.

-Ginger non! S'exclame Romain.

Mais je l'ignore et je tire une nouvelle fois. Puis une nouvelle fois. Puis une autre fois...

-C'est de ta faute, je marmonne en regardant le vide, c'est de ta faute c'est de ta faute c'est de ta faute c'est de...

-GINGER ARRÊTE!

Je sens qu'on m'attrapa et je reçu une gifle. Je lâche mon arme et mets ma main sur ma joue brûlante.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fichu?! Hurle Cloé. Tu veux les attirer encore plus?! J'en ai déjà vu deux tout à l'heure! Et t'as gâché quatre balles alors que Romain aurait pu le descendre!

Je cligne des yeux et je mets un instant à réaliser qu'elle est en train de me parler. J'ai la tête qui tourne et mes oreilles sifflent un peu...

-Euh Cloé...on est dans la merde... dit Romain en pointant quelque chose derrière moi.

Je me retourne et je manque de laisser échapper un cri. Des dizaines, voir même une vingtaine de morts commencent à entrer dans la rue. J'ai l'impression de revivre l'épisode de l'attaque d'il y a quelque jours.

-Oh non merde merde MERDE ! Panique Cloé. On risque d'y passer !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Panique Jensen.

-On rentre vite!

Et on s'est mis à courir. Heureusement que la maison était tout près. Après qu'Emma (alerté par les cris de Cloé) a ouvert la porte, on s'y est enfermé. Célia, voyant que nous paniquons tous, commença à pleurer. Dehors, on entendait les morts taper contre la porte et les vitres.

-Ils ne vont pas vouloir nous lâcher après ça! Dit Romain.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Tremble Emma.

Cloé réfléchit un instant puis sur un ton décisif, elle déclare:

-Emma, va chercher nos affaires, Romain, tu guettes devant la porte et Jensen, tu devras m'aider, on va dans le garage!

-Quoi ?! S'écrit Jensen. Non, non! Tu m'avais promis !

-Jensen, dit Cloé d'un ton désolé, on a plus le choix !

-TU M'AVAIS PROMIS! TU M'AVAIS PROMIS QUE TU NE LES TUERAIS PAS !

-De quoi? S'exclame Romain.

Jensen se tût mais je l'entendais sangloter doucement. Cloé, elle, fixait le sol.

-On va s'enfuir avec la voiture. Sauf qu'elle est dans le garage... Et dans le garage, il y a...nos parents...

-Quoi ? S'écrit Emma.

-Quelques heures avant votre arrivé, le jour de l'attaque, nos parents ont voulu aider nos voisins qui étaient entourés par les morts...sauf qu'ils en sont pas sorties vivants. Ils ont été mordus au cou, tous les deux...Ils sont morts très vite et j'ai...j'ai jamais voulu les achever pour de bons...Alors on les a cachés dans le garage...

-C'était donc eux qu'on entendait alors ! Comprend Emma. Mais pourquoi vous nous l'avez pas dit?

-Parce que vous les aurez tuer ! Hurle Jensen. Et c'est ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire! Ajoute t-il en pointant sa sœur.

-Jensen, je suis désolé...mais on n'a plus le choix. C'est trop dangereux de rester ici...

-ALORS AUTANT CREVER! ON VA TOUS Y PASSER DE TOUTE MANIERE!

-Jensen!

-Dis pas ça! Ajoute Romain. Ginger, dis quelque chose !

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi.

-Je...je...

Sous mon manque de réaction, Cloé me lance un sale regard et déclare:

-Bon, je vous laisse deux minutes pour rassembler les affaires. Jensen, je vais m'en occuper, tu ne feras qu'appuyer sur le bouton pour ouvrir le garage, ok? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira vite!

-...Très bien.

Emma partit aussitôt à l'étage, suivit de Romain. Jensen, lui s'assit contre la porte. Puis Cloé se tourne vers moi et me dévisage sévèrement.

-Et toi! Dès qu'on serra en sécurité, t'es morte !

* * *

Une fois Emma et Romain arrivés, nous nous sommes rassemblés devant la porte menant au garage. Jensen se releva, les yeux rouges, serrant à en trembler son couteau.

-Ça ira très vite Jensen, rassure Cloé, dés que tu auras entendu les deux coups, tu devras appuyer sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte mécanique du garage et grimper dans la voiture, ok?

Jensen hoche la tête, regardant le vide.

-Vous, s'adresse Cloé à Romain et Emma, dés que Jensen appuiera sur le bouton, vous grimpez directement dans la voiture. Pas question de gâcher une balle ou une flèche, c'est clair?

Ils acquiescent. Emma prit la petite, Romain réajusta les sacs sur ses épaules, je prit également un sac mais j'ai toujours mon arme dans la main. Je me sens faible et...vide...

-Prêt? murmure Cloé, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Prêts, on lui répond.

Puis tout alla très vite, Cloé ouvra la porte, alluma la lumière et se faufila dans la pièce. Deux coups résonna et Jensen appuya très vite sur le bouton. Tandis que la porte remontait très lentement, j'entendis des portes claquer signifiant que Emma et Romain étaient montés. Je vis le morts commencer à s'approcher, certains commençaient même à s'accroupir pour essayer de passer...

-Viens Ginger! J'entends derrière moi.

Mais je restais là, regardant devant moi. Ma vue commençait à se brouiller et je voyais quasiment floue. Les sons résonnaient comme des échos. Peut être que Jensen avait raison? Peut être que, peut importe ce qu'on ferrait, on allait tous mourir... Peut être que c'est mieux ainsi... Après tout, comment je peux espérer survivre? Je suis une gamine de 16 ans, sachant à peine se battre et je suis incapable de sauver ma propre famille...ni celle d'Emma, ni celle de Célia... Alors pourquoi continuer de se battre?

-GINGER!

Je me suis retournée puis j'ai sentis mes jambes s'écrouler. Puis après...plus rien, le noir complet...

*Référence à l'épisode 1 de Walking Dead avec ''God forgive us''

* * *

**Review please ?**

**Le chapitre 4 ne sera pas publié avant aout... je pars 3 semaines en juillet et sans internet (mais avant de partir, je mettrais une song fic pour patienter ^^) **

**Je souhaite de très bonne vacances à tous et une bonne Japan Expo pour ceux qui, comme moi, y vont cette année ^^**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hello ^^**

**Comme a chaque fois : ENFIN le chapitre 4...qui arrive en fin aout comme je le pensais...j'aurais préférée qu'il y est plus de chapitre pendant les vacances mais bon c'est comme ça ^^**

**Une nouvelle fois MERCI a K.E Mulryan ma beta (t'en fait pas pour le retard c'est pas grave ^^) et à Gaonyx pour sa review et son avis ^^**

**Réponse à la review de Gaonyx : ****Si ce que j'ai prévu pour 2016 se révèle être vrai, la maladie va bientôt exister ^^ et oui tu avais raison pour le garage ^^ (quoique c'était un peu prévisible je trouve...). Maintenant que les flashs-backs sont terminés, on va pouvoir passer à la vrai histoire...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Cloé fait tout pour ne pas céder à la panique, les morts tapent contre la vitre tout en avançant, elle hésite à accélérer, de peur de mal contrôler la voiture ou que le bruit en attire encore d'autres... En tout cas, il faut réfléchir et vite ! Sa vie, celle de son frère et de quatre autres personnes étaient en jeu...

Elle décide donc d'accélérer, se concentrant davantage sur ses mouvements. Peu à peu, les morts ont du mal à suivre. Ils ne courent pas mais ils trottinent pour rattraper la voiture.

-Et maintenant, on va où ? Dit une voix provenant du siège à côté d'elle.

Elle se tourne vers Romain, le meilleur ami de son jeune frère. Elle n'ose pas prononcer le terrible « je n'en ai aucune idée ». Maintenant que leur maison est désormais remplit de morts, ils n'ont plus aucun logement.

Derrière eux, se trouve Jensen, son petit frère, sa dernière famille...il soutient sa copine, Ginger, qui s'est évanouie.

Ginger, rien que son nom l'énerve. Son physique, sa voix, ses manières, il n'y a rien chez elle qu'elle apprécie. Et c'est en plus à cause d'elle qu'ils sont autant dans le pétrin. Cloé ne comprend pas pourquoi son frère est tombé amoureux d'elle, pourquoi est-il tombé amoureux d'une fille plus âgée, pourquoi n'a t-il pas trouvé une fille de son âge ?

Elle a essayé au début de faire des efforts, de la supporter, d'être aimable avec elle mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle ne voit qu'une fille fausse-victime, inconsciente et ignorante. Elle sait, contrairement à ce que croit son frère, que leur amour ne durera pas éternellement, que tout ceci n'est que provisoire, que son frère n'est pas l'amour de la vie de Ginger et qu'elle le jetterai dés que « la flamme sera partit ». Et ça la dé son frère aime comme un fou « sa Gin » comme il l'appelle. Il passe tout son temps libre avec elle. Il a changé.

Ou était passé son petit frère ? Celui qui jouait à la play avec elle, avec qui elle regardait des séries, avec qui elle allait au match de foot, avec qui elle pouvait se plaindre des connards qui étaient sortis avec elle...où est-il passé ? Ginger lui a volé son frère et elle va le détruire un jour ou l'autre. Il ne s'en remettra peut être pas et qui sait les conneries qu'il ferra par la suite... Et maintenant, après la mort de leur parents et l'arrivée de ses « choses », comment son frère va t-il gérer tout ça ? Comment Jensen le pourrait alors que Cloé y arrive à peine, qu'elle se force à rester forte pour lui et qu'il y a quelques minutes, elle a dû...tuer...leur propre parents...pour s'échapper...

Cloé inspire plusieurs fois pour éviter de pleurer, c'est tout sauf le moment. A coté de son frère, à la place de droite, se tient cette fille, Emma, l'amie de Ginger, c'est une fille gentille mais elle est assez timide, et perturbé par tous ses événements... (en même temps qui ne le saurait pas ?) Elle tient sur ses genoux la petite, la fille des voisins de Ginger, qui n'arrête pas de pleurer. Même si c'est quelque chose de compréhensif à cause de son age et de tout ce qu'elle a vu, Cloé ne peut s'empêcher d'être agacée par ces pleurs qui ne font que la stresser davantage.

-Cloé ? On va où maintenant ? Insiste Romain.

Cloé revient sur terre et tourna à droite sans savoir où elle va.

-Il faut... trouver un endroit où s'arrêter quelque temps...du moins pour la journée...Une maison dans une rue pas trop proche des routes principales pour évitez que les morts nous suivent trop...

-Je pense avoir un endroit où aller ! Dit Emma. Tourne à gauche au prochain tournant !

-Ok ! Il y en a encore derrière nous ?

Jensen se retourne un instant.

-Pas mal oui...mais moins que lorsque nous sommes partit...

Cloé ne répond pas et tourne à gauche comme Emma lui a dit.

-Ensuite je vais où? Lui demande t-elle.

-Tout droit ! S'exclame Emma. Puis il y aura une maison à la fin de la rue et on s'arrêtera là !

-Ok très bien ! Tenez-vous prêt à sortir !

Cloé suit donc les instructuions d'Emma puis s'arrête juste devant l'allée et se retourne vers les autres.

-Prêts à sortir ?

-Oui !

-Alors on y va !

D'un bon, elle ouvre la portière et fonce près de la porte d'entrée. Comme elle s'y attend, elle est fermé à clé. Elle donne trois coups de pieds pour qu'elle s'ouvre enfin puis elle prend son Berretta, le pointe devant elle et se glisse à l'intérieur.

Elle reste un instant dans le couloir de l'entrée, son arme dans les mains, en regardant à droit puis à gauche. Elle avance peu arpès, toujours sur ses gardes, Jensen derrière elle, portant Ginger dont la tête se balance de droit à gauche. Emma arrive ensuite, portant un des sac sur ses épaules et la petite Célia dans ses bras et Romain ferme la marche en entrant en arrière, son arc en main avec une flèche préparé puis il ferme précipitamment la porte.

Le groupe avance un peu vers le salon puis Jensen allonge Ginger sur un des canapés du salon et Emma pose doucement Célia sur le tapis, qui ne pleure plus et, un peu perdue, regarde la pièce en silence. Cloé, après avoir inspecté les autres pièces du rez-de-chaussé, décide d'aller à l'étage.

Célia commence à piailler sous la surveillance d'Emma, Romain compte silencieusement le nombre de flèches qu'il lui reste et Jensen, qui est resté près de Ginger, lui caresse les cheveux.

Cloé redescend et va vers son frère.

-C'est bon j'ai fait le tour, il n'y a personne ! T'as eu le temps de prendre des armes ?

-Romain a prit son arc, y a ton Berreta et l'armscor d'Emma.

-Je ne sais pas si on aura assez de balles...Tu sais chez qui on est ?

-Euh...Je sais pas trop...j'ai pas vraiment fait attention chez qui on entrait...

-Moi je sais ! Dit Emma en allant vers eux. On est dans l'ancienne maison de Mathilde.

-De qui ? Demande Cloé.

-Mathilde ! Répète Jensen. Elle a fait du théâtre avec nous il y a presque un an et elle a déménagée !

-Ah...

-Et qui habitait là avant qu'on arrive ? Ajoute Emma.

-Un couple avec deux enfants, lâche Cloé.

-Emma et Jensen écarquillent les yeux, étonnés.

-Je...je suis allé dans les chambres...et dans l'un d'elles...c'était une chambre de bébé...

Il eut un silence gênant. Seul Célia gazouille encore dans le salon, surveillé par Romain. Ginger, elle, est toujours évanouie. Cloé la regarda un instant.

-Tous cela à cause d'elle...Soupira Cloé.

-Arrête de dire des conneries Clo ! Gin n'y est pour rien ! S'exclame Jensen.

Cloé lève les yeux en l'air.

-Attention, murmure Romain, y en a un qui passe...

Le groupe s'écarte des fenêtres, Emma prend la petite dans ses bras et mets une main sur sa bouche en la rassurant.

Lentement, un corps humain à moitié décomposé, marche devant l'habitation, ses pieds traînant sur le sol...

* * *

Je suis assise sur un des canapés du salon. Mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur sont debout devant moi, me dévisageant sévèrement.

-Dis donc Ginger, tu ne nous aurais pas un peu oublier ? Me demande mon père.

-Non !

-Pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu commences à nous oublier, dit mon frère.

-C'est faux ! Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je pense à vous tous les jours !

-Menteuse, réplique ma sœur. Bientôt nous serrons plus rien pour toi...

-Non jamais !

-Nous ne serrons plus que des souvenirs...Des souvenirs que tu voudras effacer de ta mémoire...Tu nous oublieras très vite...

-C'est impossible ! Comment je pourrais vous effacer de ma vie ? Vous êtes toute ma vie, tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux, c'est impossible que je vous oublie aussitôt !

-Des paroles en l'air...tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis...Argumente mon frère.

-Arrêtez de mentir !

-Cela nous fait tellement souffrir de savoir que nous représentons si peu pour toi, dit mon père, c'est comme ci c'était toi qui nous avait tuer...

-Ce sont les morts qui vous ont tués, pas moi !

-Mais tu nous as achevé après, s'exclame ma mère, tu nous as achevé de ton plein gré !

-Je...vous alliez devenir ces choses ! Des morts cherchant à tuer pour se nourrir !

-Tu nous as abandonné... Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ? S'écrit ma sœur.

-C'est toi qui m'a dit de te laisser ! On t'avait mordu la jambe !

-Oh oui c'est vrai « on m'a mordu la jambe » quel dommage ! Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui suis morte ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas morte dés le début ?!

-Quoi ?

-Qui es-tu pour les autres ? Demande mon frère. A quoi sert-tu à par te plaindre et faire ta victime ?!

-Arrête !

-On aurait dû vivre nous, souffle ma mère, on était beaucoup utile et beaucoup plus important que toi...c'est toi qui aurait dû mourir...

-Tu ne serres à rien, ajoute mon père.

-Arrêtez de parler ! Ça suffit ! Je crie en fermant les yeux et en mettant mes mains sur les oreilles.

-Le petit mouton noir de la famille...

-Qui n'était pas désirée...

-La moins aimée...

-Toujours à se plaindre...

-La plus égoïste...

-Sans cesse comparée à sa sœur...

-La moins jolie...

-La moins intelligente...

-La moins talentueuse...

-Qui finira seule...

-Et ignorée de tous...

-Arrêtez ! Sortez de ma tête !

Je mets ma tête contre mes genoux, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Je sens quelqu'un s'approcher de moi avec son souffle près de mon oreille gauche.

-C'est toi qui aurait dû mourir...murmure la voix.

-SORTEZ DE MA TÊTE !

-Ginger !

J'ouvre les yeux. J'ai le souffle court et je sens encore des larmes sur mes joues. Jensen est devant moi, Emma et Romain derrière lui, tous me regardent l'air inquiet...

-Gin ? Ca va ?

-Jensen...Je ...ils m'en veulent, ils sont en colère...

-Quoi ?

Les larmes recommencent à couler.

-Ma famille...elle m'en veut d'être vivante...Pendant une semaine...c'était comme ci je les avait oubliés...que je pouvais vivre sans eux...mais je ne peux pas...

-Gin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes...

-C'EST MOI QUI AURAIS DÛ MOURIR !

Je fond en larmes et Jensen, désemparé, me prend dans ses bras et me murmure des « chut » compatisant.

-J'aurais dû mourir...je n'aurais pas dû survivre...je ne manquerais à personne alors qu'eux...si...

-Ginger je t'interdis de penser ça tu m'entends ? Chuchote presque durement Jensen.

-C'était juste un rêve arrête de dramatiser ! S'exclame Cloé.

-Cloé ! Souffle violemment Emma.

-T'as la chance d'être en vie, d'avoir des amies, ton copain et ta petite voisine et tu continues de te plaindre ?! S'énerve Cloé. Mais bordel, au lieu de chialer, remercie le ciel d'être encore en vie une journée de plus ! Et puis ta famille n'est pas aussi conne pour penser ça non ?

-Cloé ça suffit ! Rugit Jensen.

-C'est bon on se calme !Lui répond Cloé en commençant à grimper les escaliers.

-Si ça intéresse quelqu'un je suis dans la chambre des parents !

Et après avoir monté violemment les escaliers, on l'entend marcher à l'étage puis claquer la porte.

-Désolé...S'excuse Jensen. Tu sais comment est ma sœur...

-Non elle a raison, j'exagère toujours tous...

-Non c'est faux !

-Jensen ! Elle a raison, c'était juste un rêve, pas de quoi en faire un drame...Puis avec tous ce qui se passe en ce moment, c'est normal qu'on soit aussi stressé...Je suis désolée...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de réagir ainsi, dit doucement Romain.

Je me relève un peu et je regarde plus attentivement la pièce où on est.

-J'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit...

-C'est l'ancienne maison de Mathilde, explique Emma.

-De...Mathilde ?

Une multitude de souvenir se mélange dans ma mémoire, je me souviens le nombre de fois où j'ai été chez Mathilde pour jouer avec elle, faire nos devoirs, dormir... Maintenant c'est à peine si je reconnais le salon, il n'y a plus les mêmes meubles, les mêmes couleurs ni la même disposition...

-Gin...tu es sûre que ça va ? S'inquiète Jensen.

-Oui...Où est Célia ?

-Assise sur le tapis, juste à côté de moi, me rassure Emma.

-Très bien... Je suis évanouie depuis combien de temps ?

-Quelques heures environ, estime Romain, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger...

-Je vais m'en charger, propose Emma, il doit encore avoir des trucs pas périmé et il vaut mieux essayer de faire des provisions.

-Ok, je vais t'aider. Dit Jensen. Romain, Gin, je crois qu'il y a un garage, allez voire ce qu'il y a !

-Pas de problème, on y va quand tu veux Ginger !

-Euh...bah maintenant ? Mais je veux avoir Célia à l'œil donc elle vient avec nous.

-Pas de soucis !

Romain m'aide à me lever et prend son arc. Je porte Célia et on se dirige vers l'entrée et il ouvrit la petite porte juste à côté.

En allumant la lumière, je me souviens que pour son dernier anniversaire ici, ses quinze ans, on l'avait fait dans le garage. C'était comme une petite soirée...mais sans garçon...et dans l'après-midi...et sans alcool...mais bon, on s'était amusé comme des folles moi et mes autres amies, on avait même fait un petit strip-tease pour rigoler...

-Ginger ?

-Hein ? Oh pardon j'étais dans mes souvenirs...

-C'est pas grave...

Le garage était remplit de caisse, d'outils et de vieux cartons. Romain regarda près des étagères tandis que je fais le tour du garage.

-Eh Ginger ! Regarde ça !

Je m'approche de lui et il me montre une étagère remplit de sachet de...

-Des bonbons !

-T'as vu ça ?! Ils devaient en raffoler ! Mais regarde ça ! Des crocodiles, des nounours, de la réglisse, des tagadas, des...

-Des schtroumpfs !

-Quoi ?

-Regarde ! Y a au moins une vingtaine de paquet de schtroumpfs et ce sont mes bonbons préférées !

-Ah bon ?

-Je vais les prendre !

-Tous ?

-Tous ! Prend-en d'autres aussi ! Qui sait dans combien temps on pourra en remanger ?

-Euh...ok...

Et c'est ainsi que le salon s'est remplit de trois caisses, dont l'une avec exclusivement de schtroumpfs. J'ai aussitôt prit un des paquet pour en picorer un, j'ai trop faim. Je l'ai dégusté les yeux fermés, le laissant fondre dans ma bouche, c'était presque une renaissance.

Emma a fait du riz avec de la sauce au curry. Cela me rappelle un peu chez moi...j'ai mangé en silence et Cloé, qui est finalement descendue, a fait de même.

Je suis monté juste après. J'ai confié la petite à Emma mais je veux bien sûre qu'elle dorme à côté de moi. Je suis d'abord entrée dans l'ancienne chambre de Mathilde. Mais quand j'ai ouvert la porte...

-Oh mon dieu...

Une chambre de petite fille, rose, remplit de fleurs et de princesses, de dessin aux feutres, des jouets répandues par terre, et sur l'armoire, le prénom « Emilie » écrit avec des lettres colorées.

J'ai aussitôt senti ma respiration s'affoler, j'ai donc refermé la porte et pendant quelques secondes, je m'efforçais à respirer lentement. Puis j'ai ouvert la chambre d'à côté.

Bleu, du bleu partout. Avec des nuages dessinés sur les murs, des peluches sur la commode, une table à langer et le prénom « Léo » écrit avec des lettres en formes d'animaux. Tremblante, je me suis approché près du petit lit et j'ai effleuré les clowns suspendu au dessus. J'ai allumé la petite berceuse, c'était la même que j'avais lorsque j'étais bébé, comme mon frère et ma sœur. Léo était...un bébé...juste un bébé...il devait être encore tout petit...et il est...sans doute il est...

Je suis sortie de la chambre en courant et j'ai gerbé. Dans le couloir. Une fois fini, j'avais un horrible de goût de schtroumpf et de curry dans ma bouche. J'ai craché ensuite un peu de bile pour essayer de me l'enlever...

-Ginger ça va ?!

J'ai entendu des pas grimper dans l'escalier et j'ai relevé un peu la tête. Jensen était devant les escaliers avec Cloé et Romain derrière lui.

-Oh non, seigneur dieu...Soupire Cloé, dégoûtée.

-C'est rien ! Je dis la voix cassée. Je vais nettoyer, j'ai juste...pas digérer, c'est rien...

-Tu es sûre ? Me demanda Jensen.

-Oui ! Redescendez en bas !

Cloé le fit immédiatement, suivie de Romain puis de Jensen après qu'il m'est lancé un dernier regard.

Je suis allée me coucher peu après avoir nettoyer. J'ai décidé de dormir dans la chambre de Léo malgré tout pour que Célia est un lit. Il est peut être un peu juste pour une petite de deux ans mais au moins, ça m'évite de dormir dans le même lit qu'elle et d'avoir peur de l'écraser. J'ai pris le matelas et la couverture d'Émilie pour les mettre à côté du lit de Léo. Là aussi c'est trop juste au niveau de la taille mais c'était mieux que rien.

Cloé partage le lit des parents avec Emma et les garçons ont insisté pour dormir dans les canapés du salon, pour surveiller les fenêtres, leur armes à la main.

J'ai dû dormir une heure ou deux avant d'être réveillé par la porte qui s'ouvre. Malgré le noir, j'ai réussi à reconnaître le visage de Jensen.

-Jensen dégage ! Je lui chuchote violemment.

-Ginger...

-Dégage !

Il est resté un instant sans réagir puis il a refermé doucement la porte.

Je me suis retourné en soupirant, je n'étais pas d'humeur à me faire peloter !

* * *

La matinée s'est écoulée lentement malgré le soleil dehors. J'ai continué à manger mes schtroumpfs en silence, Célia sur mes genoux. Emma et Romain sont sans doute en train de fouiller le garage ou d'autres pièces de la maison tandis que Jensen et Cloé jouent à la bataille en silence. D'ailleurs Jensen n'a pas osé me regarder ce matin. Et d'une partie ça m'arrange...

-Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé avec Romain ! S'écrit Emma.

Je me retourne et je la vois tendre un carton qui contient une tente pliée.

-Selon la notice, c'est une tente deux places ! Alors j'ai pensé que...si on partait, on en aurait besoin...pour pas être trop serré si on dort dans la voiture

-C'est bien Emma, je dis, mais pourquoi on dormirait dans la voiture ?

-Parce qu'on va partir, réponds Cloé sans me regarder. On va partir de la ville dés que tout serra prêts avec les provisions.

-Quoi ?!

Je pose Célia sur le canapé et me dirige vers Cloé.

-Mais...mais...tu voulais attendre l'armée !

-Ça va bientôt faire deux semaines qu'on les attend ! Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que personne ira nous chercher, que c'est chacun pour sa peau maintenant ! Et cette nuit, les garçons m'ont dit qu'ils ont entendu une dizaine de morts rôder dans la rue ! Qui c'est combien ils seront dans quelques temps ? Et la nourriture va bientôt manquer, c'est pas en pillant chez les autres que ça va s'arranger !

-Mais...mais on peut pas partir ! Et tes parents ? Et les miens ? Et ceux d'Emma et Romain ?

-Ils sont morts Ginger ! Mes parents sont morts, ceux d'Emma et Romain aussi ainsi que ceux de Célia et les tiens ! Toutes nos familles sont mortes ! Et rester ici ne les feront pas revivre !

-Je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas partir...je ne peux pas les abandonner...

Cloé se lève d'un bond et m'attrape par les épaules en me secouant presque.

-Mais bordel ils sont morts Ginger ! MORTS ! Mets toi ça dans le crâne !Ils ne peuvent plus rien faire ! Ils ne sont plus que de la chair pourrissante ! Si tu veux rester ici et bien restes ! Mais tu seras seule !

-Cloé ! S'écrit Jensen.

Cette fois, cela en est trop. Je lâche un sanglot et je grimpe les escaliers les larmes coulant à flots. Derrière moi, j'ai entendu Célia pleurer également. Je suis entrée dans la salle de bain, mis le verrou et je me suis assise contre la porte en pleurant de tout mon soûl... Puis j'ai entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-Va t-en Jensen ! Je cris.

-Gin, c'est Emma... je peux entrer ?

Je me suis calmé un instant puis je me suis levé et je l'ai laissé entrer. Elle m'a prit dans ses bras et j'ai un peu pleuré sur son épaule.

-Emma, j'en peux plus de tout ça...je peux plus supporter !

-Ginger, calme-toi, c'est normale ce que tu ressens, tout le monde est à cran avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment...

-Je me sens si faible...

-Moi aussi je le suis ! Tous les soirs je pleure pour ma famille et les amies que j'ai perdue ! Et je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule ! Même Cloé doit craquer quand personne ne la regarde !

-Elle me déteste Cloé...

-Elle est juste...trop directe...et elle veut peut être prendre la meilleure décision pour nous, c'est la plus âgée donc elle se sent responsable de nous !

-Si je mourrais ça ne la dérangerais pas...tout le monde s'en foutrait !

-Ne dis pas ça ! T'as pensé à Jensen ?

-Je suis même plus sûre de l'aimer Jensen...

-Et à moi ? On est amie depuis la sixième et tu penses que je m'en ficherais si tu mourrais ?! Et Romain ? Il t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais ! Et Célia ? Tu es tous ce qui lui reste maintenant, elle va t'aimer comme une sœur ! Et ta sœur, ta mère, ton père, ton frère ? Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait voulu que tu meurs, ils se sont battus pour que tu restes vivante !

Elle se tut un instant.

-Ginger, depuis le jour où ça a commencé, je t'ai vu comme la plus forte de nous deux...peut être même de tout le groupe ! Tu as su achever ta famille, celle de Célia et...la mienne alors que j'en étais même pas capable ! Pendant quelques heures, tu es devenue une personne forte et combattante ! Et tu peux le redevenir !

-Je...je ne sais même plus qui je suis réellement...tu me dis forte mais...mais je peux plus dormir sans faire de cauchemars, sans fondre en larmes quand on parle de ma famille ou d'enfants, de repousser Jensen, de déprimer, de me disputer bêtement avec Cloé et...tout le reste...

-Tu redeviendras forte, crois-moi...c'est juste une phase...

-Emma, j'en sais rien...

Elle me lâche un instant et on se tait. On s'assoit contre la porte en silence. Les larmes ne coulent plus mais de temps en temps, je dois reprendre des longues respirations.

-Tous les jours, je pense à Célia, je dis la voix cassée, elle n'a que deux ans et...elle a tout perdue...plus de parents, le reste de sa famille est dans un autre pays et qui c'est si les morts n'y sont pas aussi...elle n'aura jamais de frère et sœur, elle n'a plus de maison et si ça se trouve, elle n'aura jamais...la même enfance que nous...

-Dis pas ça ! Je suis sûre que ça aussi, c'est une question de temps ! Bientôt, qui c'est dans des semaines, des mois ou des années, on aura enfin une vrai maison, on achètera à nouveau la nourriture au supermarché, on retournera à l'école, on aura un métier, un mari, des enfants, on marquera l'histoire même ! Tu seras la marraine de Célia mais elle t'appellera « grande sœur », on restera amies jusqu'à la fin et on saura apprécier encore plus la vie maintenant qu'on a vu qu'elle pouvait être pire !

J'ai fermé les yeux un instant pour mieux m'imaginer la scène. Mais maintenant, c'est comme se réveiller d'un merveilleux rêve...

-Ça va mieux maintenant ? Me demande Emma.

-Un peu oui...viens on sort de là !

Je déverrouille la porte et on redescend en bas. Romain est désormais assis sur le canapé, en train de jouer avec Célia tandis que Jensen et Cloé était repartit dans leur partie de carte.

-Cloé ? Je l'appelle.

Elle se retourne vers moi, se préparant à ce que j'allais dire.

-Si on part dans une heure, ça te va ?

Elle pose son jeu de carte et essaye de dissimuler un demi-sourire.

-Très bien, allons préparer le reste des affaires...

Vu que la plupart des affaires étaient encore emballés, on a pas eu trop de mal à les rassembler. On a juste ajouté les caisses de bonbons, la tente et un autre sac avec des autres provisions. J'ai été la dernière à sortir de la maison, j'ai voulu la visité une dernière fois avant de partir. J'aurais voulu la regarder plus longtemps mais Romain a vu des morts rôder pas loin et j'ai dû rejoindre la voiture.

Je me suis assise à droite, à l'arrière, Célia sur mes genoux. Emma est au milieu tandis que Romain est à sa gauche. Jensen, lui, est devant avec sa sœur. Cloé roule prudemment, guettant le moindre mouvement dans chaque rue.

On n'est heureusement pas passé près du centre-ville parce que les voitures encore bouchaient la route. Et ça m'arrangeait d'une partie, parce que je ne veux pas revoir les cadavres de ma famille. Emma aussi est soulagé et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui prendre la main. On a trouvé un disque d'ACDC et on l'a mit pendant le trajet. Pendant quelques minutes, on a presque oublié qu'on vit une quasi fin du monde, on était trop occupé à chanter « Higwall to hell » ou « Black is back ».

Après presque une demi-heure de voiture, Cloé a commencé à s'énerver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Romain.

-J'ai quasiment plus d'essence ! Faut qu'on trouve vite un endroit sinon on devra continuer à pied ou rester sur la route, mais ses deux solutions sont pour moi inenvisageables !

Elle a raison, on ne pourrait pas transporter nos affaires en continuant à pied et rester sur la route pourrait nous mettre en danger. J'essaye de regarder autour de moi, en cherchant un endroit où on pourrait s'arrêter...mais le prochain village est dans 3 km et je sais pas si on aura assez d'essence...

-Il y a peut être, ce serait pas mal mais...marmonne Cloé.

-Quoi donc ? Demande Emma.

-Le parc de Montgé ! C'est au prochain tournent et il y a une montée !

-Je le connais ! Je m'écris. Il y a aussi un centre équestre à côté ! Et un manoir !

-On pourrais s'installer ici un moment, c'est grand en plus et comme il y a des chevaux...

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Demande Jensen. On y va !

Il ne l'a pas dit deux fois ! Cloé a aussitôt démarré.

-D'ou tu connais ce parc ? Me demande Cloé qui prenait la montée.

-J'y allais...pour pique-niquer avec ma famille...avant...et toi ?

-J'y ai fait du cheval une année il y a longtemps...

La discussion s'est aussitôt arrêtée là, la voiture a commencé à ralentir. Cloé a juste eu le temps de se garer sur le petit parking.

-Coup de chance, s'exclame t-elle en sortant de la voiture, arme à la main.

Je suis sorti, l'armscor d'Emma en main, Emma porte Célia dans ses bras, Romain a son arc chargé d'une flèche et Jensen, lui, avait son grand couteau dans sa main droite.

-Laissons nos affaires ici pour l'instant, dit Cloé. On va d'abord regarder les lieux et on s'installera ensuite.

On a acquiescé. Je remarque trois autres voitures sur le parking et je me demande si ses personnes sont encore vivantes...

-Mais qu'est-ce que ? Commence Romain.

Devant l'entrée du parc, des obstacles d'équitations sont alignés tel une grande barrière.

-Vous là ! Fait une voix grave.

Venant du mur de pierre qui délimite le parc, des hommes armés de différente arme et une jeune femme un peu en retrait sont apparus et de derrière la barrière d'obstacle. Je soupçonne qu'ils étaient cachés derrière le mur. Cloé, Jensen et Romain ont aussitôt levés leur arme.

-Si vous tenez à la vie, posez vos armes par terre, déposez vos vivres et dégagez ! S'écrit un homme avec une chemise à carreau, une barbe de quelques jours, des lunettes et une casquette usée.

-Écoutez, je dis calmement. Nous...

-Ta gueule la gamine ! Faites ce que je vous dis ! S'énerve t-il en nous menaçant avec son fusil.

-Attendez ! S'exclame la jeune femme. Ginger c'est toi ?

Elle s'approche un peu. Elle a les cheveux blond et pâle, attaché en queue de cheval et des yeux bleus, elle a une veste en cuir marron clair et une arme (un revolver je crois...) à la main. Serais-ce possible ? Et sa voix...c'est vrai qu'elle me rappelle...

-Léa ?

* * *

Léa a le même âge que mon frère et ma sœur. On s'est connu lorsque j'avais huit ans, au twirling. Puis elle a arrêté mais elle est revenue au bout de deux ou trois ans. Elle était assez douée, peut être même la meilleure du groupe. On est devenue amie l'année d'après, quand j'ai eu treize ans environ. Et puis, au début de cette année, lorsque je venais d'entrer en première, elle a arrêté. Le groupe commençait à partir n'importe comment, la prof était à la fois pas assez sérieuse et trop sévère et il y avait du favoritisme dans les autres groupes. Je comprends que c'est ça qui l'a fait partir. En plus, chaque année, on nous promettait qu'on allait faire de la compète et ça n'arrivait jamais...Je l'ai suivie une semaine plus tard, pourtant j'étais assez douée mais maintenant, y aller était presque devenu un devoir et non un plaisir...

Depuis, on avait un peu perdue contact à cause de la distance vu qu'elle habitait dans une ville plus loin. Au début, on se parlait avec les sms et les réseaux sociaux mais à force, on a finit par plus se parler du tout et son dernier message datait d'il y a deux mois...

Léa se met à courir, escalade la barrière d'obstacle et se jette dans mes bras. Je recule un peu sous son poids.

-Mon dieu...soupire t-elle de soulagement. Je pensais que...j'allais plus revoir une amie depuis...ce qui s'est passé...

-Je comprends, je lui murmure.

Puis elle me lâche et reviens vers l'homme au fusil et à la chemise à carreau (qui me fait penser à un chasseur...ou un bûcheron). Ils chuchotent précipitamment et j'arrive à entendre un bout de ce qu'ils disent.

-...laissez-les entrer, ils sont peu nombreux et...ils sont jeunes, y a même un bébé...

-On les connaît pas Léa...nous tueront peut être dés qu'on relâchera notre attention...

-T'es complètement...Ginger n'est pas comme ça...

Ensuite j'ai plus rien entendu car le reste du groupe s'est mêlé à la conversation.

-Ginger ? Chuchote Cloé, son arme toujours pointé devant elle, tu la connais ?

-C'est Léa, je lui réponds, c'est une amie à moi ne t'inquiète pas...

-C'est pas d'elle que je m'inquiéterais...dit Romain.

Puis Léa revient nous voir, un sourire au lèvres.

-C'est bon, tout est arrangé ! Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, J-F mord un peu mais il est plutôt gentil...

-Vous êtes combien ? Demande Emma un peu effrayé.

-Moins d'une quinzaine, y a des enfants avec nous également. On a des armes, de la nourriture, un endroit pour dormir...Y a même un lac dans la forêt et on a réussi à en filtrer un peu !

-Je vois...Dit Cloé.

-Alors, c'est d'accord ? Vous voulez venir ?

Cloé nous regarda puis elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Ok...on sait se battre et on a de la nourriture donc on ferra tout pour ne pas être un poids pour vous...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, rassure Léa. Je m'appelle Léa et toi ?

-Cloé. Celui avec le couteau c'est Jensen mon petit frère...

-Ah ! Donc c'est lui Jensen ! S'écrit Léa. Tu m'avais parlé de lui Ginger !

-Euh...oui, je dis en rougissant.

-L'archer c'est Romain, continue Cloé, celle avec les lunettes c'est Emma et la petite c'est Célia.

-Oh !

Léa s'avance vers Célia et lui caresse la joue.

-La pauvre petite...

Puis elle reviens vers Cloé.

-Bon, vous voulez de l'aide ?

-Pas de soucis ! Je lui souris.

Et on s'est dirigé vers la voiture d'un pas rapide.

* * *

**Review après 1 mois et demi sans chapitre ^^ ?**

**Le chapitre 5 va être envoyé en correction ^^**

**Je souhaite une bonne (future) rentrée à tous (ou plûtot toutes ?) et à la prochaine fois !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour ?**

**Oui JE SAIS il s'est écoulé 2 mois depuis le dernier chapitre...mais c'est la reprise qui a retardé l'écriture et la correction ! Malgré tout, je souhaite un grand bravo à ma beta qui me l'a corrigée en moins d'une heure après que je l'ai harcelé pour avoir la correction ^^**

**Petite dédicace à Gaonyx, qui a lut un extrait de ce chapitre en avant première ^^**

**Pas de review pour le dernier chapitre, dommage...du coup je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes à l'intérieur du parc, nos affaires à nos pieds. La grande pelouse est recouverte de cinq tentes et un petit camping-car. Un des garçons, un grand brun aux cheveux bouclé avec des lunettes du nom d'Arthur je crois, a eut la gentillesse de passer sa tente aux garçons vu qu'ils nous en manquait une et Léa a proposé à Cloé de dormir avec elle, ce qu'elle a accepté.

On s'est donc installé et on a passer le reste de nos provisions au groupe. La majorité du groupe était content des caisses de bonbons, surtout Lucas, un petit brun de huit ans qui s'avère être le fils de J-F.

En parlant de J-F, tout le groupe s'est présenté. J-F, de son vrai prénom Jean-François, a une femme,Sophie, une brune aux traits fin et fatigués et qui ont également, en plus de Lucas, deux filles, Lola, une fille de mon âge et Jade, qui a presque treize ans. Toutes les deux sont brunes aux cheveux court aux épaules et les yeux marrons.

Arthur a avec lui, son meilleur ami Maxime, un homme à peine plus grand que moi, un châtain mais qui, je l'avoue, a un certain charme. Ils ont vingt-deux et vingt-trois ans, Arthur étant l'aîné.

Ensuite il y a trois frères, Charles le plus grand, châtain qui est âgé de vingt-cinq ans, Daniel, le second, blond et un peu fort, est âgé de vingt-quatre ans et est accompagné de sa copine, Clara, une brune aux cheveux coupés avec des lunettes, âgée d'un an moins que lui et enceinte de 7 mois.

-On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme grossesse ! A t-elle dit en plaisantant.

Et il y a le dernier frère, Julien, un blond un peu timide et âgé de vingt ans.

Le doyen du groupe, c'est Louis, un vieillard d'environ soixante ans. Il est accompagné de son fils, Orlando, qui a à peine la trentaine et qui est resté dans son camping-car.

-Mais il vaut mieux que vous n'allez pas le voir, dit Louis doucement, il est malade...

-Malade ? Comment ça ? Demande Cloé.

-Cancer du foie en phase terminale...marmonne t-il.

-Oh...

Il eut un gros malaise jusqu'à que quelqu'un change de sujet.

Peu après, Cloé a demandé quels armes ils avaient. Et ils sont plutôt bien armés. En effet, Maxime et Arthur venant de la capitale, ils sont en fuite depuis trois semaines et ont réussit à voler des armes et des munitions dans une a un Smith et Wesson et Arthur a un fusil à pompe. Léa et Louis ont eut leur arme grâce à eux, Léa a bien un revolver tandis que Louis possède un fusil sniper mais qu'il a quasiment jamais utilisé vu que son rôle, avec Julien qui n'est mystérieusement pas armé, est de surveiller au loin avec ses jumelles. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a prévenu J-F de notre venu. J-F est armé de son fusil qu'il possédait déjà avant l'épidémie, Charles a un katana et Daniel, utilise carrément sa force physique.

-Le truc, c'est de faire attention, explique t-il à Romain qui voulait des détails. Il faut également aller le plus vite possible. Ce que je fais, c'est que je leur donne un coup au visage et dés qu'ils sont au sol, je bloque leur bras avec mon pied puis je leur arrache la tête.

-C'est pas un peu...difficile ?

-Ça peut aller...puis comme leur peaux devient pourris, c'est plus facile ! Mais si j'arrive pas à les mettre au sol, je leur bloque la tête puis...

La suite je l'ai pas écouté parce que Célia s'est mise à pleurer.

Le soir, on a mangé des raviolis qui venait de boites de conserve autour d'un feu de camp. Seul Louis était absent, car il préférait manger avec son fils. D'habitude, je n'aime pas tellement les raviolis mais avec ce qui se passe, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être difficile...

-Et donc, dit Maxime qui parlait uniquement à Cloé depuis notre arrivée, avant que cette merde arrive, vous faisiez quoi ?

-Dans la vie ? Dit Cloé qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire depuis quelques minutes. J'étais étudiante en langues et je vivais encore chez mes parents. Mon frère et ses amis étaient en seconde et première.

-Et la petite ? Demande Clara.

C'est à moi qu'elle pose cette question vu que Célia mange sur mes genoux.

-C'était ma voisine...je réponds en regardant le feu, elle et ses parents habitaient juste devant chez moi. J'habitais avec mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur plus âgées. Puis...il y a presque deux semaines...j'ai tout perdue...

Il eut un silence.

-On a tous tout perdu...dit Emma qui me prend la main. J'ai aussi perdu mes parents et mon demi-frère. Romain a perdu les siens et sa grande sœur. Et Jensen et Cloé également...J'imagine que la plupart de vous ici ont perdu leurs familles.

-Oui...admet Léa. J'ai perdu mes parents et mon petit frère. Il avait que douze ans.

-J'ai perdu ma copine, dit Maxime qui allume une cigarette. Arthur aussi. Et pour nos parents, on a plus de nouvelles depuis presque un mois.

-Moi aussi j'ai plus de nouvelle, dit Clara.

-Les nôtres sont morts, ajoute Charles qui tirait une taffe de la cigarette de Maxime.

Julien tiqua à sa phrase et Daniel lui frotta le dos.

-On a eu de la chance, nous, dit Sophie d'une voix faible en regardant ses enfants. On est ensemble. Mais j'aurais aimé d'avoir des nouvelles de ma sœur...

J-F lève les yeux au ciel et Sophie se mets à rougir.

-Et le pauvre Louis, dit Clara. Il a déjà perdu sa femme et son fils ne va pas tarder...

Il eut un silence pesant.

-Et vous faisiez quoi avant ? Demande Romain un peu gêne.

-Je bossais dans un mcdo, dit Maxime qui finit sa cigarette, et je voulais tout faire pour me sortir de là...

-Je comprends, ça devait être chiant ! S'exclame Cloé.

-T'as même pas idée...Lui réponds Maxime avec un clin d'œil.

Cloé fit un petit sourire en rougissant. Emma et moi, on s'est regardé en haussant les sourcils. Fallait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que Maxime plaît à Cloé.

-J'étais ingénieur du son, reprend Arthur, une bière à la main.

-Chômage depuis un an mais j'avais fait des études en journalisme, dit simplement Charles.

-Étude pour devenir dentiste, dit vaguement Julien. Mais j'avoue que c'est pas ce qui me plaisait le plus...

-Je venais d'être comptable et d'emménager avec ma Clara, dit Daniel en l'enlaçant. On pensait que c'était le bon moment pour faire un bout'chou.

-Ça va être un garçon, précise Clara. A part ça, je bossais à l'accueil d'une mairie et c'était chiant ! Et j'en rêvais d'une congé maternité...

-La pauvre ! Sourit Léa. J'étais en terminale S et je voulais être sage-femme.

-Mécanicien, crache presque J-F. Et Sophie n'a jamais bossé !

-Mais je voulais être...commence Sophie.

-Sauf que tu ne l'es pas ! La coupe son mari.

Il eut un silence quelques instants.

-J'étais en première STMG, lâche Lola pour rompre le silence.

-Moi en première L, je dis timidement.

-Je voulais faire ça aussi, ajoute Jensen.

-Première ES, continue Emma.

-J'étais en seconde pro STI2D, termine Romain.

-J'étais en CE2 ! S'exclame Lucas. Et Jade était en cinquième !

-Tais-toi Lucas ! S'énerve son père.

Lucas se tut et regarde le sol.

-Et Louis ? Ose Jensen.

-Il bossait dans le marketing je crois, lui répond Clara. Et il a dit qu'il possédait le camping-car depuis des années et que son rêve était de faire le tour du monde là-dedans avec son femme une fois à la retraite...

Le silence est revenu et le repas s'est terminé en silence.

* * *

Emma est assise contre sa tente. Selon sa montre, il est presque une heure du matin. Tout le monde est couché depuis longtemps. Depuis bientôt une heure, elle fixait les braises fumantes de ce qui restait du feu.

Elle est sortie pour évitez de réveiller Ginger et Célia, qui dorment dans la même tente qu'elle. Elle ne veut pas que Ginger partage ses insomnies, ce qu'elle a depuis le premier soir où sa famille est morte. Chaque soir, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se rappeler comment ils sont morts, surtout Enzo... Mais chaque soir, elle n'est jamais seule...

Une fermeture éclair de tente s'ouvrit et Romain en sortit.

-Ah enfin, chuchote Emma. J'ai cru que t'avais quitté le club des insomniaques !

-Tu plaisante ! J'attendais que Jensen s'endorme !

Romain s'assit à côté d'elle et regarde un moment le ciel.

-Alors, tu penses que c'est comment ici ?

-Je sais pas...avoue Emma. Ça à l'air sympa mais...

-C'est J-F ?

-Oui ! Tu as vu comment il parle à sa femme et à ses enfants ?

-Oh que oui...ce type à l'air pas net...

-Je me méfie de lui. Et je suis sûre que c'est le cas de Ginger !

-En parlant de Ginger...comment elle va ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle allait mieux depuis que je lui est parlé. Mais elle a encore du mal à parler de sa famille...

-Comme toi non ?

-Oui...Romain je ne sais pas si je pourrais rester forte longtemps. Je m'efforce à lui donner des conseils, à essayer de rester forte devant elle pourtant...pourtant j'en peut plus...je n'arrive plus à dormir correctement, je n'ose même plus toucher à une arme et...

Sa voix se brise et elle lâche un sanglot.

-J'ai l'impression d'être de trop, je ne sais rien faire à part veiller sur Célia...

-Dis pas ça, la console Romain, sans toi, avec qui je discuterai chaque nuit ? Tu sais, je t'ai dis sans doute plus de chose à toi qu'à Jensen alors que c'est mon meilleur ami ! Et il y a un mois, on ne se connaissait même pas !

-C'est vrai, admet Emma en se calmant. Au faite t'as vu ? Cloé a flirté avec Maxime, on l'a vu avec Gin...

-Ah oui c'est vrai...

Ils se tuent un instant. Emma se met à regarder le ciel et ferme les yeux un instant. Sauf que lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, Romain l'embrassa.

-Mais...mais Romain ? Se dégage Emma désorientée.

-Quoi ? J'embrasse si mal que ça ?

-Mais...mais...mais...pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Romain se tait un instant.

-C'est évident non ? Tu me plais et comme on se parle tous les soirs, j'ai pensé que peut être...

-Romain ! S'exclame Emma, presque en colère. On se connaît à peine ! Et c'est pas parce que je te confie des choses chaque nuit que tu me plais !

-Mais...

-Tu l'a fais uniquement car tu n'as pas d'autre fille à te mettre sous la main ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la fin du monde qu'il faut se jeter sur la première venue ! Alors essaye avec Lola mais pas avec moi ! Moi je veux être avec quelqu'un que j'aimerais et pas par faute de choix !

-Mais enfin Emma, je te jure c'est vrai je...

Mais Emma, les larmes aux yeux, le gifle, se relève et part dans sa tente, laissant Romain seul et désappointé.

* * *

Je me suis réveillé avec une claque. En effet Célia m'a donnée un coup sans le vouloir.

-Mmmm...Célia qu'est-ce qu'on dit quand on fait une bêtise ? Je marmonne, à moitié réveillée.

-Pardon, dit Célia avec un grand sourire.

-C'est bien..

Je me suis assise et j'ai regardé l'heure. Presque onze heures, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormis autant ! Je suis sortie de la tente, la main gauche de Célia dans ma main droite.

-Tu te réveille enfin marmotte ? Dit Léa lorsque je m'approche d'elle.

-Désolé, j'avais vraiment besoin de dormir...Tu sais où est Emma ?

-Elle doit être dans la forêt avec Cloé je crois...Elle a l'air d'avoir pas beaucoup dormit d'ailleurs...

-Elle a des insomnies en ce moment, c'est à cause de...tout ce qui s'est passé...

-Ah, je vois...

Léa a ensuite changé de sujet. J'ai pu me faire un chocolat chaud grâce à Louis qui a un micro-onde dans son camping-car. Il a d'ailleurs insisté pour faire le chocolat et le verre de lait de Célia. Sans doute parce que son fils doit être à l'intérieur et qu'il n'a trop envie que j'aille le voir...Avec le chocolat, j'ai mangé quelques schtroumpfs et Célia a voulu manger une compote toute seule et a presque réussi. Après mettre changé et habillé Célia, je suis retournée vers Léa qui était assise un peu plus loin, avec Sophie et Clara.

-Bien dormi ? Demande Sophie timidement.

-Plutôt bien, je réponds. Le sol est moins dure que je le pensais.

-Tant mieux, sourit Clara. Mais dans quelques jours, tu risques d'avoir des courbatures !

-Clara, ne la dégoutte pas des joies du camping ! Plaisante Léa.

On a un peu rit.

-En parlant de camping, pourquoi ne pas dormir dans le manoir juste à côté ? Je demande. On n'y serait pas mieux ?

-C'est sûre ! Sauf que lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il était déjà à moitié détruit, me répond Léa. Y a dû avoir un incendie quelques semaines ou quelques mois avant.

-Et le centre-équestre ?

-Pas mieux, grimace Clara. On y a pensé mais y avait pas mal de morts là-dedans, une dizaine a ce que m'as raconté Daniel. Et sur la vingtaine de chevaux, y en a que trois qui sont encore vivants. On a fait un peu le ménage mais ça reste encore inhabitable. Alors on a prit ce qu'on pouvait prendre et on s'est installé là. Tous les jours, un d'entre nous vient nourrir les chevaux.

-Une fois par semaine, Charles et ses frères allaient en ville, c'est une ville à une heure de cheval, pour ramener des provisions, ajoute Léa. Selon eux, pas mal de morts rôdent et c'est assez dangereux...surtout pour Julien vu qu'il ne se bat pas...

-Pourquoi ? Je demande.

-Aucune idée, mais je pense qu'il a peur des armes.

-Un peu comme Emma, elle n'ose plus toucher à son armscor depuis la mort de son demi-frère, donc je l'ai récupéré.

-Ah...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ose Clara.

-Elle n'a pas su le protéger et...il s'est réveillé devant nous, voulant la mordre. J'ai dû l'achever sous ses yeux...Il s'appelait Enzo et il avait même pas sept ans...

-Mon dieu la pauvre, murmure Sophie.

-Donc avant de trouver Jensen, Cloé et Romain, c'est moi qui a dû achever nos familles. J'ai dû le faire pour sa mère, son beau-père, les parents de Célia et...les miens...ainsi que mon frère et ma sœur...

-Ginger...commence Clara.

-Je sais, c'est très dure...Au début, j'étais forte, pour Emma et Célia. Mais depuis quelques temps, je n'y arrive plus...Ça va faire deux semaines qu'on a tout perdu et...

Je soupire et Léa mets sa main sur mon épaule. Célia, lassée d'être assise, s'est mit à jouer avec un papillon.

-Ça va bientôt faire notre troisième semaine ici, raconte Clara. Daniel, moi et ses frères venons de Bretagne, mais on allait à Paris pour s'y réfugier car c'est ce qu'avais conseillé l'État. Mais on a appris trop tard que la région parisienne était désormais fermée. Donc on a prit un autre chemin et c'est ainsi qu'on s'est retrouvé coincé sur une route qui menait à Meaux. C'est là qu'on a rencontré Arthur et Maxime. Comme ils venaient de la capitale, ils essayaient de prévenir tout le monde que Paris et ses villes aux alentours étaient peuplés de morts...Certains les ont cru, d'autre non. Puis Maxime et Arthur ont essayé de convaincre quelques personnes de fuir avec eux vers le sud et on les a suivit ainsi que J-F et sa famille.

-C'est nous qui ont retrouvés Léa, dit Sophie. Elle était seule et faible, la pauvre fille, cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle ne savait plus où aller...Alors j'ai convaincu mon mari de la prendre avec nous. Et quelques temps plus tard, on s'est retrouvé pas loin d'ici, complètement bloqué. J-F a suivit les garçons et on s'est donc retrouvé ici...

-Moi aussi je n'ai pas pu tuer ma famille, murmure Léa. Les morts s'en ont chargés et...sans armes, je n'ai pas pu les achever. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'est courir pour sauver ma peau. Pendant deux ou trois jours, j'ai quasiment pas mangé ni dormi. Si Sophie et sa famille ne m'avait pas trouvé...

Sophie entoure sa tête de ses longs bras et la serre contre elle.

-Je vous en dois tellement...sourit Léa. Vous êtes comme une seconde famille pour moi...

Sophie l'embrasse sur la tête et lui caresse la joue. J'ai l'impression que loin de son mari, Sophie paraît plus maternel et plus détendue...

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'est passé tranquillement. Lucas a joué avec Célia, Cloé et Jensen sont partis à la chasse avec Maxime et Arthur et ils ont ramenés pour le dîner deux lapins. Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu Romain mais selon Charles, il aurait parlé avec Julien de son arc. Emma, qui était plus discrète que d'habitude, est partie l'après-midi avec Léa nourrir les chevaux. J-F n'a pas fait grand chose de sa journée à part fumer un coup et nous regarder d'un œil mauvais. Ses filles sont restés dans leur tente et Louis a quasiment fait de même pour son camping-car, sortant toutes les deux heures pour grimpez sur le toit et observer les environs avec ses jumelles.

Bref, c'était une journée presque parfaite. J'avais l'impression d'avoir changé de pays, presque de monde. Je me suis couchée en étant sereine pour les jours à venir. Puis le matin est arrivée. Et ça s'annonce mal, il y a des gros nuages.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassure Louis. On lui a construit un toit avec d'ancien K-way pour protéger le feu et ça a résisté à la dernière pluie !

Et il n'a pas plut de la matinée. Et malgré tout, je pensais passer une assez bonne journée...Jusqu'à que J-F se lève et déclare :

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais vous six, vous dégagez !

Il nous a regardé Cloé, Jensen, Emma, Romain, Célia et moi. Cloé qui était en pleine discussion avec Maxime, s'arrêta net.

-C'est une blague ? Demande t-elle, avec son fameux ton qui signifie qu'elle ne plaisantait pas du tout.

-Non ! Vous prenez vos cliques et vos claques et vous partez toute suite !

-Attend J-F, commence Maxime, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-On est trop nombreux avec vous, ça fait donc plus de bouche à nourrir et plus de balles gaspillés pour rien !

-On est juste six ! S'écrit Cloé. Et on est devenu à peine vingt ! Tu te fous de nous !?

-Tu ne peux pas leur fait ça ! S'exclame Julien. Où ils iraient ? Ils n'ont plus d'essence, peu de nourriture et y a un bébé avec eux !

-Tu les as laisser entrer et ils n'ont rien fait de grave, comme je te l'avais dit ! Tu ne peux pas les virer comme ça ! Argumente Léa.

-Si je le peux ma p'tite ! Maintenant DEHORS !

-Il est hors de question qu'on s'en aille ! Je crie presque. On est en sécurité ici comme on le sera jamais ailleurs ! Ce serait du suicide de partir !

-Je m'en fous dehors !

-Non ! Crie Cloé.

J-F attrapa son fusil et le pointa devant nous.

-J'AI DIS DEHORS ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !

-Jean-François enfin calme-toi, tente Sophie.

Mais il tira en l'air ce qui fait sursauter tout le monde et provoque les pleurs de Célia.

-VOUS ETES SOURD ? DEHORS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR ICI ! ON ETAIT MIEUX SANS VOUS ! SANS DES PETITS MERDEUX QUI PROFITE DE NOS PROVISIONS !

-Jean-François...essaye Sophie.

Mais il tira à nouveau en l'air. Trois fois. Les pleurs de Célia redoublèrent et Emma se leva aussitôt la calmer.

-LA FERME ! Rugit J-F. C'EST MOI LE CHEF ET C'EST MOI QUI DECIDE ! ET SI VOUS NE PARTEZ PAS MAINTENANT JE...

Soudain Daniel se lève, arrache son fusil des mains et lui bloque les bras.

-DANIEL ! LACHE-MOI TOUTE SUITE !

-T'as perdu la tête ?! Lui crie Daniel. Maintenant tu te calmes !

-Lâche-moi !

Mais Daniel l'entraîne dans la forêt, suivie de Sophie qui est complètement paniquée. Il eut un silence jusqu'à que les cris de J-F se tuent.

-Mais il est complètement fou ! S'écrit Cloé. Et c'est un mec comme ça qui est votre chef ?!

-Tu crois qu'on l'a choisit ? Marmonne Clara. Dés le premier jour il s'est imposé. Et il a dit qu'il tuerait celui qui s'opposerait à lui...

-On a essayé de négocier, explique Maxime. Mais il est vraiment borné. Donc on a préféré ne pas insister mais cela nous fait bien chiez !

-Et la démocratie ?! S'énerve Cloé. Vous savez comment on appelle les types comme lui ? Des dictateurs ! Et on est dans une démocratie bordel ! Alors fin du monde ou pas, il est hors de question que des mecs comme lui prennent le pouvoir d'un groupe ou du pays tout entier !

-Mais tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? gémit Léa. Il nous fait peur ! Tu as vu la crise qu'il a fait ?! Qui sait comment il peut être après ?

-Il est seul, vous êtes une dizaine ! Faites ce que tous les autres ont fait avant vous : la révolution.

Et Cloé s'est levé, suivit de son frère.

* * *

Daniel est revenu une quinzaine de minutes après mais J-F est revenu qu'en début de soirée avec Sophie. Personne ne sait ce que J-F avait fait pendant tout ce temps mais il sentait le tabac et Sophie marchait en tremblant, tenant son bras droit...

J-F nous évitait et perso, ça arrangeait tout le monde mais l'ambiance est devenu pesante. On a mangé en silence. Ensuite, on a attendu que J-F et sa famille aillent dans leur tente familiale avant de se remettre à parler.

-J'espère que le bruit des balles n'ont pas attirés les morts, chuchote Arthur.

-Y a les barrières, non ? Demande Romain.

-Elle ne sont pas assez haute, dit Maxime en secouant la tête. Ils pourront peut être les escalader...

-Ils peuvent aussi passer par la forêt, ajoute Charles. Si on continue jusqu'à la fin, elle débouche sur des champs et peut être qu'elle mène sur une route...

-Génial, soupire Jensen. Moi qui nous croyait complètement en sécurité !

-Je crois qu'on le sera jamais réellement...tant que ces trucs existeront...lui réponds Cloé.

On se tut un instant.

-Vous avez vu comment était Sophie ? Marmonne Léa. S'il lui encore fait du mal je...

-Il la bat ? S'exclame Emma choquée.

-A ton avis ? Dit Clara. Il est assez fou pour faire ça !

-Et il est malin, admet Daniel. Sophie n'a jamais de bleu, à peine des rougeurs. Il pense qu'on se doutera jamais que sa femme se fait battre sauf que vue la réaction qu'a Sophie lorsqu'elle est avec lui, ça se voit...

-Enculé ! Lâche Léa.

Clara lui prit la main pour le calmer. Chacun s'est calmé pendant quelques minutes puis...

-Oh ! S'exclame Clara tout à coup.

-Quoi quoi ? Panique Daniel.

-C'est rien, le bébé donne des coups !

Daniel caresse le ventre de Clara.

-Il va avoir de l'énergie ce p'tit gars, je le sens !

-Comme son père...Sourit Clara.

Daniel s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Comme pas mal de filles, j'ai toujours souhaité être mère un jour...et je le souhaite toujours. Mais avec ce qui se passe, je suis même pas sûre de vivre assez longtemps pour avoir des enfants, ni d'avoir quelqu'un pour en avoir...Clara semble bien gérer sa grossesse malgré tout ce stress. Et elle a Daniel avec elle. Et il semble s'aimer pour longtemps. Je suis contente pour eux mais d'une partie, ça me déprime...

-Ce que je propose, dit Maxime qui change de sujet, c'est qu'à partir de demain soir, on fait des tours de garde la nuit.

-Et qui le fera ? Demande Cloé.

-Ceux qui le veulent, genre deux personnes qui se relayent toutes les trois ou quatre heures par exemple ! En tous cas, moi je le ferais !

-Moi aussi, s'exclame Arthur en donnant à Maxime une grande tape dans le dos.

-Moi également, dit Charles qui se tourne aussitôt vers ses frères.

-Désolé, lui dis Daniel, j'ai ma femme à protéger.

-Pareil, je peux pas, marmonne Julien. Je surveille déjà la journée et en plus je n'ai pas d'arme, je servirai à rien...

-Moi je veux bien le faire, reprend Léa.

-Moi aussi, ajoute Cloé.

-Moi de même, continue Jensen.

-Moi également, conclue Romain.

-Parfait, sourit Maxime. Et vous les filles, Ginger, Emma ?

-Pourquoi pas, je réponds.

Emma, elle, secoue la tête.

-Alors on est huit, nombre pair donc tant mieux !

-On le fait ensemble, Gin ? Propose Léa.

-Aucun soucis ! J'acquiesce.

-Max, tu te mets avec qui ? Demande Cloé.

-Désolé Cloé, mais je me le suis réservé, dit Arthur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

En voyant la tête de Cloé qui essaye de retenir sa déception, je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer. Voyant ma réaction, Emma fait semblant de tousser pour me couvrir.

-Bon...Jensen alors ? Propose Cloé à son frère.

-Trop tard, je suis avec Romain, lui réponds Jensen.

-Il reste plus que moi, lui sourit Charles.

Devant la tête de Cloé, Emma craque et pouffe également.

* * *

Il était presque une heure du matin. Cloé est fatiguée mais tient à rester. Il ne reste plus qu'elle, Maxime et Arthur. Ces deux-là avait sortit une bouteille de bière ainsi qu'un paquet de cigarette. Cloé but une gorgée et prit une taffe mais n'ose pas faire plus. Elle n'aime pas trop la cigarette et la bière n'est pas son alcool préféré, elle préfère les cocktails de fruits avec un peu de vodka.

-Bon les cocos, je vous laisse, se lève Arthur. J'ai très envie de dormir !

-Oki, bonne nuit couillon ! S'exclame Maxime.

-Dors bien enculé, bonne nuit Cloé !

-Bonne nuit, lui répond celle-ci.

Arthur entre dans la tente qu'il partage avec Maxime et referme l'ouverture. Il n'y a à présent aucun bruit, juste le lointain ronflement de Louis dans sa caravane.

Maxime a finit sa cigarette et termine désormais la bouteille de bière. De temps en temps, Cloé ose un regard vers lui.

-Cloé ? Demande finalement Maxime.

-Oui ?

-T'as quel âge déjà ?

-Vingt ans. Mais je vais sur mes vingt-et-un en octobre, pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir...moi j'aurais vingt-trois en septembre.

-Ah...

Silence.

-C'est un maillot du PSG, c'est ça ? Continue Maxime

-Oui, c'est mon équipe préféré. Mon frère, lui préfère l'équipe lyonnaise. Et toi ?

-Je regarde pas trop le foot...

Un autre silence. Cloé croise les bras et joue avec ses coudes, ce qu'elle fait en général quand elle est stressé.

-Tu sais, reprend Maxime, j'ai connu ma copine il y a...au moins un an et demi ! Charlène, c'était ça son prénom. On s'est connu dans" Le dernier bar avant la fin du monde", elle venait d'emménager à Paris. C'était une américaine et elle avait cet accent qu'on les américains quand ils essayent de parler français. On était un peu bourré et on se moquait de l'un et de l'autre à cause de l'accent et de notre incapacité à faire une phrase correctement dans l'autre langue. Et puis on a finit par se revoir...sobre au moins ! Et un jour, comme ça, elle m'a demandé de lui apprendre un cours de langue...dans le sens littéral. Et c'est comme ça que ça s'est fait...elle avait emménagé chez moi en octobre donc ça fait...six mois au moins...j'ai jamais été autant heureux avec elle qu'avec une autre fille, je m'imaginais presque...faire ma vie avec elle...jusqu'à que tout ça arrive...je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux et j'ai même pas pu la rejoindre...

Maxime renifle et se pince le nez. Cloé a décroisé les bras mais est toujours gênée.

-Maxime...je suis désolée mais...pourquoi tu m'as dis tout ça ?

Il se lève et se met devant elle.

-Je crois que tu avais besoin de le savoir...comme ça, tu le sauras.

Puis il lui tapote l'épaule et la laisse seule.

* * *

Trois jours calmes sont passés. Le beau temps n'est pas revenu mais le sourire, si. J-F ne nous reparle toujours pas et ça arrange tout le monde, sauf sa famille vu qu'il passe ses nerfs sur elle. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est la peur d'une venu future des morts et le comportement d'Emma.

En effet, depuis quelques jours, Emma est vraiment distante avec tout le monde. Elle parle peu à nous : moi, Cloé, Jensen et Romain. Elle nous évite presque et lorsqu'elle nous parle, on dirait que ses yeux nous fuient.

-Quand les filles ou moi sommes avec elle, m'a confié discrètement Léa hier, elle est à la fois là et pas là ! Elle semble préoccupée par quelque chose et je crois pas que ce sont les morts le problème...Tu devrais lui parler, tu es sa plus proche amie ici non ?

Du coup, peu avant le déjeuner, j'ai décidé d'aller lui parler seule à seule. Elle était en train de chantonner quelque chose à Célia lorsque je l'ai trouvée.

-Ça va ? Je lui demande, m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Euh oui oui !

-Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air préoccupée en ce moment et je pense que ça remonte avant que J-F pète son câble...

-Non je...y a rien je te dis !

-Emma je sais qu'il y a quelque chose...

-Gin, c'est que...c'est quelque chose que je dois régler moi-même !

-Mais...

-Non ! C'est mon problème Ginger !

Elle n'est pas fâché, juste...préoccupée. Pendant quelques minutes, on a rien dit de plus et on a regardé Célia qui marchait dans tous les sens.

-Écoute, lâche Emma. J'ai fait un choix et je...je commence a me demander si c'était le bon, si je n'aurais pas dû y réfléchir plus longtemps ou que c'est la peur qui m'a fait répondre ça...alors au final, c'est comme ci je reprenais à la case départ et je sais pas quelle solution choisir...

-Je vois, tu veux un conseil pour ce genre de choix ? Moi je fais le pour et le contre de la situation et ensuite, ma réponse se base sur lequel des solutions a l'avantage...

-D'accord, je vais essayer de faire ça. Merci !

-De rien, je réponds en souriant.

J'appelle Célia. Elle vient vers moi et j'en profite pour la serrer dans mes bras. Emma sourit en voyant cela et finalement elle vient se mêler au câlin.

* * *

**Une ptite review pour célébrer le nouveau chapitre ^^ ?**

**Le chapitre 6 va être envoyé en correction mais évidemment il ne sera pas posté avant minimun une semaine, en tout cas je vais essayer de tous faire pour ne pas vous faire patienter plus d'un mois...**

**Je vous souhaite un très bon Halloween mes ptits zombies et bonne chance pour ceux qui reprendront les cours début novembre ^^**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Non pas du tout c'est pour un nouveau chapitre ^^**

**Bon pour le retard...je l'ai sans doute déjà expliqué mais ni moi ni ma beta arrivont a être régulière...j'aurais aimer vous poster 2 chapitres par mois mais c'est un rythme impossible autant pour moi à l'écriture qu'elle à la correction...alors je suis vraiment désolé du manque de chapitre sur cette fic, qui est déjà à la moitié ^^**

**Petite remarque : en relisant mes chapitres, j'ai constaté avec HORREUR que j'avais oublié de corriger des fautes, voire même oublier des mots...désolé pour vos yeux...j'essayerai de les reposter corrigés mais plus tard...**

**Bref...MERCI à K.E. Mulryan pour son travail de beta et à Gaonyx pour suivre toujours cette fic, qui a lu un ptit bout de chapitre en avant première et de m'encourager à l'écrire !**

**Réponse à la review de Gaonyx : ****Aaaah je le savais que quelqu'un allait detesté J-F ^^, en même temps vu son caractère, c'est normal...****Louis et sa caravane te semble louche ? Élement de l'histoire à suivre...Tu pleures des paillettes ^^ ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

L'après-midi est toujours aussi nuageux et calme. Emma est un peu moins préoccupée depuis que je lui ai parlée ce matin, mais malgré tout, j'ai toujours cette impression qu'elle veut éviter quelqu'un. Pour l'instant, je préfère ne pas relancer le sujet de ce matin...

Pendant que Célia fait la sieste, surveillée par Clara, je suis partie me balader un peu dans la forêt avec Emma et Léa. Évidemment on n'est pas allée en profondeur pour éviter de faire de mauvaises rencontres : on est restée sur le chemin.

C'est fou à quel point une balade en forêt peut détendre, le bruit des arbres, le chant des oiseaux, le bruit de nos pas...Il y a quelques années, j'adorais me balader dans cette forêt au début de l'automne, avec le soleil jouant à cache-cache avec les arbres remplient de feuilles de toutes les couleurs, je m'amusais aussi à l'époque à guetter les marrons qui tombaient des châtaigniers ou d'essayer de chercher un écureuil, perché sur une branche. Une fois chez mes grands-parents, on est allé près d'un lac, avec ma sœur, on avait cueillit des mûres et fait des bouquets de fleurs sous le soleil d'été mais avec les couleurs de l'automne, c'était si beau...maintenant, cela me semble si loin...

En revenant près du campement, on a vu Jensen et Lola se parler pas très loin, assis tous les deux sur l'arbre au tronc courbé.

-Ah ça y est ! S'exclame Léa. Lola a choisit sa nouvelle victime !

-Sa...nouvelle victime ? Je demande mi-troublée, mi-bientôt énervée.

-Je vous l'avais pas dis ? A ce que Sophie m'a racontée, Lola est une fille qui adore sortir avec pleins de mecs ! Et vu qu'en ce moment, elle n'a pas trop le choix, elle va se rabattre sur le premier venu !

-Lola est une...aguicheuse ?

-Oh que oui ! Sans vouloir faire la mauvaise langue ! Mais Sophie m'a tellement racontée de sales histoires à son sujet...Ce qu'elle adore faire, c'est piquer le mecs de fille qu'elle juge faible et...

Je m'arrête en me mordant les lèvres, les sourcils froncés et les yeux remplis de colère. Léa le remarque et met ses mains sur sa bouche en poussant un cri d'exclamation.

-Oh non merde ! J'avais oublié ! Je suis désolée Ginger, j'avais oublié que toi et lui vous...

Mais il est trop tard, je suis déjà en train de marcher, énerver, jusqu'à Jensen qui est en train de rire avec Lola.

-Excuse-moi, j'appuie en arrivant devant lui, je peux te parler ? Toute de suite ? Et sans elle ?

-Euh...bah...oui ? Réponds Jensen, confus.

Je lui prends le bras et je l'entraîne vers la forêt.

-Ginger ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Je ne lui réponds pas et une fois dans la forêt, loin des regards, je le lâche.

-Aïe ! Ginger t'as tiré un peu fort ! Râle Jensen en reculant un peu.

-On s'en fout ! Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-De quoi ?

-Lola et toi. C'est quoi ce jeu que vous faites ?

-Quel jeu ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Oh allez fais pas semblant ! Lola te draguait ! Ça commence toujours comme ça : on parle, on rit, on se chamaille, c'est ce qui s'est passé avec nous je sais ce que c'est !

-Quoi ? Tu penses que Lola me draguait ?

-Exactement ! Léa me l'a dit, Lola c'est une fille à mec et tu es son prochain pantin !

-Ginger ! Comment tu peux croire que Lola veut essayer de me draguer ? Elle sait que je suis en couple et elle...

-Ou alors c'est quelque chose que tu fais exprès !? Pour me rendre jalouse !

-Là tu délires !

-Non pas du tout ! Peut être parce que tu me trouvais trop distante et trop chiante alors tu t'es dis qu'essayer me rendre jalouse pourrait me faire revenir vers toi !

Il y eut un silence, le ton a commencé à monter, surtout pour moi.

-Tu sais quoi ? Reprend Jensen sur un ton de défi. Peut être qu'en effet, j'aurais pu faire ça ! C'est vrai que tu es distante avec moi ! Je pensais que c'était réglé cette histoire mais je me suis trompé vu de la façon dont tu m'as rejeté chez Mathilde !

-Attends c'est normal à chaque fois que tu veux me voir seul à seul, c'est pour pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air ensuite!

-Ah oui maintenant c'est interdit d'avoir du plaisir avec sa copine ?! Crie presque Jensen, désemparé.

-Seulement si le plaisir est partagé que par une seule personne ! Je répond du tac au tac.

Jensen s'arrête, interdit.

-Attends, tu n'as pas de plaisir quand...

-Non Jensen ! Ni quand tu me touches, ni quand tu essayes de me chatouiller, ni quand tu me pénètres...

-Ginger moins fort, chuchote Jensen un peu gêné.

-Non je ne crierais pas moins fort ! Je veux que tu comprennes que je n'ai plus de plaisir avec toi depuis qu'on l'a fait l'été dernier !

Jensen fit quelques pas en arrière, un peu choqué. Il se mord les lèvres et reprend :

-Pourtant...tu as dit oui pour le faire...

-Tu m'y as presque obligé Jensen...tu me demandais tous les jours si je voulais le faire alors au bout d'un moment, je me suis dis que si on le faisait, tu me laisserais tranquille après...

Les yeux de Jensen se sont écarquillés et complètement abasourdit, il s'assit par terre, contre un arbre.

-Comment tu as pu...tu n'as vraiment rien ressentit ? Et...maintenant non plus tu ne ressens rien ?

-J'ai rien ressentis ce jour-là...juste...du dégoût. Après, je pouvais plus rien supporté venant de ta part comme...des câlins, des bisous ou tes « je t'aime »...

-Ce...c'est pas possible !

-Malheureusement si Jensen, ça fait des mois que je ne dis rien, que j'essaye de te faire comprendre que je n'en peu plus...

Il se passe la main plusieurs fois sur son visage, le regard dans le vide. Pendant ce temps, mes yeux se promènent sans vraiment regarder les chênes de la forêt et mes pieds se balancent en raclant quelques cailloux. Au loin, je crois entendre des oiseaux s'envoler dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Puis Jensen se relève et inspire un bon coup.

-Ginger ? Et maintenant...tu m'aimes encore ?

-Je...j'en sais rien...

Il allait répondre mais un cri le coupe suivit de deux tires.

-C'est quoi ça ? Je sursaute. Ne me dis pas que...

-Les morts ! Panique Jensen. Le groupe !

Et on s'est mit à courir. Plus on court, plus on entend des cris et des tires et je commence à croire que l'attaque a commencé pendant notre dispute et que, trop énervé pour entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre, nos cris ont couvert le bruit.

Une fois sortie, je manque de lâcher un cri. Une vingtaine, voir même une trentaine de morts entourent le groupe. Quelques uns étaient déjà achevés mais il en restait beaucoup trop. Léa et les hommes forment un cercle autour des enfants ainsi qu'Emma, Sophie, Clara et Julien tandis que Louis et Romain tirent perchés en haut du camping-car.

Paniquée, je prend l'armscor d'Emma mais le fait tomber par terre, je le ramasse mais j'ai les mains qui tremblent. Jensen a prit un des couteaux et une fois assuré que j'ai une arme, nous courrons vers les morts.

* * *

Léa tire une nouvelle fois, elle sent son cœur s'accélérer sous la pression mais essaye de l'ignorer. Elle tire une nouvelle fois et cette fois, un mort s'effondre. En à peine quelques secondes, ils ont été encercler. Heureusement que Jade a eu le temps d'alerter les adultes sinon, ils auraient eut beaucoup moins de chance... Ils ont dû venir de la forêt mais pas du même chemin qu'avait pris Ginger pour parler avec Jensen. D'ailleurs, Léa remarque qu'ils sont revenus, encore une chance !

Léa tire à nouveau, y en a trop, beaucoup trop ! Elle était presque isolée du groupe avec Daniel et Clara. Cette dernière est d'ailleurs dans l'incapacité de se battre vu son état et Daniel essaye, tant bien que mal, de la couvrir en décapitant les zombies, en leur brisant le cou où leurs écrasant les membres par terre. Du haut de sa caravane, Louis tire avec son fusil sniper à côté de Romain qui l'aide avec son arc, veillant qu'aucun mort ne s'approche à moins d'un mètre de la porte du camping-car où le fils de Louis était enfermé.

Léa tire une nouvelle fois mais un cri de Clara la fit rater la cible.

-Daniel derrière toi !

David se retourne et vit avec horreur qu'un mort était déjà à quelques centimètres de lui, la bouche prête à mordre.

-Clara !

-DANIEL !

Affolé, Léa se précipite vers eux.

* * *

Je tire mais rate une nouvelle fois ma cible. Je ne cesse de chercher des yeux Emma et Célia et je pris que rien ne leur soit arriver ! Mon dieu...je ne veux même pas y penser...et Célia...j'avais promis à Syrine de veiller sur elle...

-Ginger ! Attention !

Je sursaute et voit un mort s'approcher un peu trop près de moi. Je lui tire en pleine bouche et me re-concentre sur ce qui est devant moi. Peu à peu, le nombre de morts diminue et un grand tas de cadavres gisent sur le sol. Après un dernier tire, les coups de feu s'arrêtent, un silence règne quelques secondes puis...

-NON ! DANIEL ! CLARA !

Julien accoure vers un eux, qui sont quelques mètres plus loin, suivit de Charles. Qui était touché ? Daniel ? Clara ? Aucune idée car les deux se tiennent dans les bras et sont un peu caché par Léa.

-JENSEN !

Cloé file vers son frère, presque en larmes et le serre jusqu'à l'étranglement.

-BORDEL MAIS OU VOUS ETIEZ ?! J'AI CRU QU'ILS VOUS AVAIENT ATTRAPÉ!

-Désolé Cloé...je suis vraiment désolé...

De loin, j'aperçois enfin Emma avec Célia pleurant dans ses bras. Je m'apprête à les rejoindre mais une ombre semble se relever derrière moi et marcher vers Cloé et son frère. Je me retourne et je constate avec horreur que le zombie auquel j'avais tiré dans la bouche (et qui a désormais un grand trou qui lui sort du cou) vit encore et se précipite vers Jensen et sa sœur.

-CLOÉ ! JENSEN ! ATTENTION !

Cloé se retourne et pousse un cri d'effroi.

* * *

Les larmes de Léa ne cessent de couler, les cris de désespoir de Clara lui brisent le cœur. Car dans ses bras, Daniel respire avec difficulté, une morsure au cou. Léa n'a pas eu le temps d'empêcher cela, le mort l'avait déjà mordu quand elle s'est précipitée vers eux. Elle l'a ensuite achevé d'une balle dans la tempe et les frères de Daniel les ont rejoint. Julien, en larmes, tape du poing sur la pelouse et Charles s'est accroupis près de son frère, lui tenant la main.

-Eh...ce n'est rien...murmure faiblement Daniel. C'est rien...

Il regarde sa compagne et lève sa main droite vers la joue droite de cette dernière.

-Clara...notre enfant...il... doit...être...fier de son père...

-Non Daniel...je...je refuse qu'il grandisse sans toi...je refuse de vivre sans toi !

Elle pousse un long sanglot et le serre plus fort contre elle.

-Et vous...Charles...Julien...

A son nom, Julien cesse de frapper le sol et se précipite vers son frère.

-Veillez...sur Clara...et mon petit...et...soyez fort...surtout toi Julien...

-Daniel...pleure Julien.

Charles renifle et prend son petit frère dans les bras.

-Lé..Léa...tousse Daniel...S'i...s'il te...

Léa s'approche vers lui, les larmes coulant toujours de ses yeux. Daniel a de plus en plus de mal à parler et crache de plus en plus de sang.

-Fais...le...

Léa comprit. Après avoir échappé un sanglot, elle lève son arme et le presse contre la tempe de Daniel,

-Je suis désolée Daniel...vraiment désolée...

Et la balle termine sa course dans son crâne, avec un bruit sourd. Julien lâche un cri de désespoir et Léa, les yeux remplit de larmes, remarque à peine une ombre s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

-Non ne m'approche pas ! Panique Julien.

Il recule, paniqué, sans arme il ne peut rien faire d'autre, mais il perd l'équilibre et tombe. Il essaye de ralentir le corps déchiqueté en lui donnant des coups de pieds, en vain, le mort commençait à approcher ses mains décomposées près du visage de Julien. Charles, remarquant enfin la situation où était son jeune frère, se relève, son katana en main mais Léa fut plus rapide. Elle bondit sur le zombie et lui tire dessus. Le mort s'écroule sur Julien qui le repousse aussitôt.

-Il t'a mordu ? Griffé ? Demande Charles en serrant son frère contre lui.

-Non, j'ai rien !

Les deux frères soupirent et se remettent à pleurer. Léa, toujours debout devant eux, se remet un peu de cette poussé d'adrénaline. Puis lentement, Julien et son aîné se relevèrent et Léa sentit les bras tremblant de Julien l'enlacer.

-Merci Léa, de m'avoir sauvé...et...merci aussi d'avoir respecté les...dernières volontés de Daniel...

-Euh...C'est normal...bégaie Léa, gênée.

Puis Julien la lâche et il rejoint Clara et Charles pour pleurer Daniel. Léa s'apprête à les rejoindre quand un cri l'arrête, le cri de Cloé suivit de son frère.

* * *

-NON CLOÉ !

Le cri de Jensen résonne dans tout le parc. Malgré tout, cela n'a pas empêché le mort de déchiqueter le bras gauche de Cloé. C'est son cri de douleur qui m'a fait prendre conscience de la situation. J'ai alors saisis l'armscor et j'ai tiré sur le zombie. Cette fois-ci j'ai bien visé, la balle lui fait un trou entre les deux yeux. Jensen se précipite sur sa sœur, arrache le mort qui la retient.

-Non Cloé ! Non ! Je t'en supplie reste avec moi ! Supplie Jensen.

Désorientée par la situation, je les rejoins. Jensen, en larmes, ne cesse de répéter à sa sœur qu'elle va s'en sortir, et Cloé...Cloé pleure. C'est la première fois que je la vois pleurer et être aussi...faible. Une larme coule sur ma joue droite et je m'assis à côté de Jensen qui tient fermement sa sœur, la serrant comme une bouée de sauvetage. Elle a beau être adulte, elle a presque l'air plus jeune que lui, allongée contre lui et le visage pâle.

-J...Jensen...dit Cloé d'une voix presque inaudible. Mon arme...mon beretta...prend...le

-Non Cloé c'est ton arme, tu dois le garder, tu ne mourras pas !

Une larme coule sur la joue de Cloé, elle n'a jamais paru aussi faible que maintenant. Elle a toujours essayé d'être forte et inexpressif, autant avant l'épidémie que pendant. Même si nous nous sommes détestées elle et moi, je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle meure, je le souhaite à personne...

-Gi...Ginger...

Je m'approche d'elle et presque sans me rendre compte, je lui agrippe la main droite.

-Je...Je suis désolée...de comment j'étais...avec toi...veille sur... Jensen...s'il te plaît... il n'a plus que toi...comme famille...

A ces mots, je fonds en larme et je pose ma tête sur son ventre. Je sens les larmes de Jensen couler sur mon cou.

Je ne saurais combien de temps nous sommes restés tous les trois, enlacés, lorsque j'ai relevé la tête, une partie du groupe était là : Emma avec Célia, Romain, Maxime, Arthur et Louis.

-Où sont les autres ? Je demande d'une voix cassée.

-Daniel s'est fait mordre, sanglote Emma, ils sont autour de lui,de ses frères et de Clara.

Je sens mon cœur s'effondrer. Je connaissais à peine Daniel mais je l'appréciais quand même, et puis, il allait être père...

Je regarde à nouveau Cloé, elle respire encore mais elle est faible, la moitié de son bras est déchiqueté et, je ne veux pas trop regarder trop attentivement, je suis presque sûre de voir l'os.

-Ginger, demande doucement Maxime, tu sais ce qu'on doit faire dans cette situation ?

Bien sûre que je sais. Je dois l'achever. Je regarde Jensen, il a les yeux rouges et il paraît essoufflé. Je lui mets la main sur son épaule et je le regarde dans les yeux. Il me regarde et les larmes reviennent. Il secoue la tête et agrippe encore plus à sa sœur.

-Jensen...

-Non Ginger je refuse ! Il doit avoir une autre solution !

-Tu sais bien que non...

-Il doit en avoir une ! C'est obligé ! On peut peut être...lui amputé le bras ?

Je regarde son bras. Je n'y connais rien en médecine mais je pense que l'amputé serait une très mauvaise idée. Non seulement peut être que la maladie a commencé à se répandre partout dans son corps mais il y a des chances qu'elle se vide de son sang pendant l'amputation. De plus, aucun du groupe est médecin. Le reste du groupe a l'air de penser comme moi car aucun n'ose faire quoi que ce soit.

-Jensen, dit Maxime, on n'a pas le choix...

Jensen fixe le sol puis il me regarde et dit d'une voix presque inaudible.

-D'accord mais...je veux rester avec elle.

J'acquiesce. Je prend l'armscor et je le presse contre la tête de Cloé, qui m'observe en silence, sa main serrant celle de son petit frère.

-Je suis désolée Cloé, je murmure.

Et je lâche la détente.

* * *

Au petit matin, le ciel est devenu une aquarelle de couleur. Le rose, l'orange et quelques nuages blancs se sont ajoutés au ciel bleu. On voyait encore un peu la lune. La rosée du matin perlent sur l'herbe et les arbres tandis que la nature, se réveille lentement. Il ne faisait pas trop froid pour une matinée d'avril et, c'est donc sous ce paysage presque idyllique que nous avons enterrés nos morts.

Ils ont reposés toute la nuit dans des vieux draps tandis que les autres cadavres, eux, ont été brûlés par les garçons durant la nuit. Louis a fabriqué avec quelques branches deux croix tandis que Jade et Lucas ont ramassé pleins de cailloux et autres petites pierres. Maxime et Arthur ont creusés les tombes et se sont chargés de déposer les corps à l'intérieur, les recouvrant ensuite de terres. On a disposé les cailloux autour puis on disposé quelques fleurs qu'on a pu trouver. Enfin, Arthur a gravé avec son couteau le prénom de chaque personne ainsi que l'année de naissance et celle de mort.

Devant la tombe de gauche, Clara tenant son ventre, inconsolable, serré par Charles puis Julien, qui a le regard vide en tenant la main de Léa. A la tombe de droite, Emma qui tient la petite main de Célia, qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe mais reste silencieuse, puis Romain qui essaye de rester neutre mais qu'on peut deviner le tremblement de ses lèvres, ensuite Maxime avec le visage désolé et Jensen, des cernes sous les yeux, les yeux perdus au loin et portant le t-shirt de Cloé, le maillot de foot du PSG, celui qu'elle mettait pour dormir.

Cette nuit d'ailleurs, je suis allée dormir avec lui. D'habitude, vu qu'il dormait avec Cloé, je ne voulais pas le laisser seul. Il est resté plusieurs heures assis, dans le sac de couchage, fixant le vide. Je me demande même s'il a réellement dormi vu que lorsque je me suis réveillée, il était dans la même position que lorsque je me suis endormie. Peu avant l'enterrement, j'ai expliqué à Emma que je comptais rester dormir avec Jensen, vu que Cloé m'a demandé de veiller sur lui, je me devais d'accomplir sa dernière volonté. Elle a accepté sans aucun problème. J'ai aussi décidé de faire comme si notre dispute avant l'attaque n'avait pas eu lieu, je préfère attendre que Jensen aille mieux pour oser en reparler... Pour l'instant il doit faire son deuil, il a autre chose à penser que de se prendre la tête avec sa copine...

Je prend la main de Jensen, il se laisse faire d'une manière absente. Petit à petit, le groupe a commencé à partir, le premier fut J-F suivit de sa famille, puis les autres se succédèrent, Clara dépose l'alliance de Daniel sur le bout de sa croix tandis que Maxime, laisse une bière à côté de celle de Cloé, aucune idée pourquoi. Puis ils s'en allèrent, nous laissant seul, Jensen et moi.

Jensen n'a pas dit un mot, n'a pas verser une larme...fait-il cela pour rester fort ? Maîtriser ses émotions ? Ou au contraire, il a tellement d'émotions en lui qu'il n'arrive même plus à les faire sortir ? Sa réaction est-elle normale par rapport à la mienne, ou j'ai l'impression de rester impassible, sauf dans mes cauchemars...en a t-il fait cette nuit si il a dormi ? Va t-il en faire dans les jours suivants ? Oui je pense, on ne peut pas rester insensible à cette situation, sauf si on est un sans cœur, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas de Jensen. Ce fut lorsque je rappelle à Jensen qu'on n'a toujours pas mangé qu'il commence enfin à bouger, machinalement et toujours avec des yeux absents.

* * *

-Bordel mais écoute-moi J-F ! S'écrit Maxime.

-Non, tu as tort et tu le sais ! Rétorque celui-ci.

Leurs cris commencent à faire pleurer Célia. Je commence à la rassurer et Emma essaye d'en faire de même. De temps en temps, elle jette un coup d'œil à la tente de Romain, où celui-ci y est avec Jensen depuis un bon moment déjà. Arthur, Charles, Clara, Julien et Léa sont tous rassemblés autour du feu, terminant leurs déjeuners, Sophie et ses enfants sont un peu éloignés, près de leur tente familiale qu'ils partagent avec J-F tandis que Louis était dans son camping-car, au chevet de son fils.

-Mais ouvre les yeux ! S'énerve Maxime. Si t'avais pas tiré comme un con, on n'aurait pas perdu Daniel et Cloé ! C'est à cause de toi qu'ils sont morts ! Le bruit des balles les ont attirés !

-Ma faute ? MA FAUTE ?! Il pointe son doigt sur moi, Emma et Célia. C'est plutôt la faute à eux ! On n'avait perdu personne jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent ! Tout est de leur faute !

-Tu es ridicule J-F ! Crache Maxime.

-C'est ça, moi j'en ai assez de ses conneries !

J-F s'approche dangereusement de moi si bien que Célia se mets à pleurer pour de bon.

-Cette fois-ci DEHORS !

-Il en est hors de question ! Je lui réponds.

-Oh que si ! Si vous n'étiez jamais arrivé, Daniel serrait encore là ! C'est à cause de vous que les morts sont arrivés ! Maintenant dégagez d'ici immédiatement !

-C'est toi qui devrait dégager ! S'écrit Emma tout à coup si bien que j'en sursaute. Tu nous fait chiez avec tes coups de colère et tes fausses accusations !

Pendant quelques instants personne n'ose réagir. Emma d'habitude toute calme et discrète, a eu le courage de dire tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas, elle me fait penser à Cloé le soir où elle a dit au groupe de ne pas laisser J-F dicter la loi...

-Emma, commence Maxime.

Mais il fut coupé par un ricanement de J-F.

-Moi partir ? Alors que c'est moi qui ai bâtit ce camps et qui eu la gentillesse de vous accueillir. Moi qui a donné la plus grande partie de ma nourriture personnelle pour vous nourrir, moi qui a eu l'idée de fouiller le manoir ? Et vous voulez que je parte ? Mais partez vous ! Ça ferra des bouches en moins à nourrir, du moins, pas pour les cadavres...

-J-F ! S'exclame Sophie la voix tremblante.

-Ta gueule ! Lance J-F.

Mais aussitôt il reçu un coup de poing de la part de Maxime qui le fit tomber par terre.

-BORDEL MAIS ARRÊTE DE PARLER A TA FEMME COMME A UN CHIEN ! Lui hurle t-il.

-JE PARLE COMME JE VEUX ! Rugit J-F, la joue rouge.

Il se relève et pousse Maxime qui fait de même, en voyant cela Arthur et Charles se lèvent et courent pour les séparer. Alors que la situation commençait à dégénérer, un coup de feu nous fit sursauter.

Tout le monde se stoppe. Jensen était sortit de sa tente, la main droite en l'air tenant le beretta de Cloé, le maillot de PSG toujours sur lui, avec une expression de colère mais avec des yeux toujours aussi vide.

-Vous pouvez pas vous la fermer ? Dit-il d'une voix éteinte. Y en a qui aimerait pleurer les morts en paix.

Personne ne réagit et à part les pleurs de Célia, le silence règne. Puis Jensen baisse son bras et retourne comme si de rien n'était dans la tente.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**On peut dire que ça y est, la mort a encore frappée le groupe de Ginger ! Ceux qui pensaient que ça manquait d'action, j'espère que vous êtes servit ^^ Review pour fêter ça ?**

**Bon...le chapitre 7...alors là c'est compliqué, il est LOIN d'être terminé...MAIS j'aimerais le terminer pour les vacances et le poster après Noël MAIS je ne vous promet rien (moi et mes promesses en plus...) au pire si vous voulez tellement avoir la suite harcelez-moi ^^**

**Donc je vous dis à la prochaine fois mes ptits zombies ^^**


End file.
